Conseiller Matrimonial
by Synmelya
Summary: C'était la dispute de trop. La Congrégation ne supporte plus les engueulades de Lavi et Kanda. Alors, Komui s'amuse à jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux... Yuvi, encore un truc stupide...
1. Le psycho logue?

Youhou ! Me revoilàà !! Quoi ? Comment ça « Elle a déjà pas fini son autre fic' » ? M'en fous d'abord, personne la lit ^_^. Bref, je voulais dire quoi moi ? Ah, oui ! *se racle la gorge*

BWAHAHAHAHA encore un Yuvi foireux et stupide. J'y peux rien, j'suis comme ça. Gros délire huhu. Au départ, je pensais que faire de cette fic' un Yullen serait plus approprié, mais…pas pu résister. Ca rend le tout encore plus con. Yuvi power !

AH, je précise que certains mots son volontairement très mal orthographiés, c'est une fantaisie de Komui, on va dire u_u

Bref, comme je l'ai dit, c'est stupide. Vraiment stupide. J'y peux rien si mes neurones ne sont pas connectés.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

A dix heures, ce matin-là, les quelques scientifiques assoupis sur leurs dossiers furent réveillés en sursaut par la douce et mélodieuse voix du jeune et sympathique kendoka, Yû Kanda.

«-LAVI ! J'espère que tu as fait ton testament !

-Tu n'as _vraiment_ pas d'humour, Yû!

-Mais ce n'est _**pas**_ drôle de remplacer mes sous-vêtements par des strings roses !

-Moi, pourtant, j'ai bien rigolé ! »

Ah, tiens, ils s'étaient encore disputés, eux ? Bah, ils avaient l'habitude. Quoique, il était vachement tôt. D'habitude, le jeune Bookman ne lui cherchait des noises qu'à partir du midi. Faut croire qu'ils n'en avaient pas assez comme ça.

« -Reviens ici, imbécile, que je t'étripe !

-Attrape-moi si tu peux, Yû-chan ! »

Oula ! Ca chauffait. Mais bon, rien d'inhabituel, encore.

Les scientifiques commencèrent à s'inquiéter lorsque Kanda activa son Innocence et commença à courir après Lavi dans les couloirs, et fut à deux doigts de lui couper la tête. Si le rouquin n'avait pas esquivé, il se serait vu rétrécir brusquement. (Ca tombe bien, Kanda était jaloux des deux centimètres qui les séparaient)

C'est à ce moment-là que Komui, alerté par les hurlements de fureur du Japonais et les cris de terreur de l'archiviste, était sorti de son bureau, les cheveux en pagaille, baillant, s'étirant, visiblement la tête bien enfoncée dans le…postérieur. (Au sens figuré. Komui n'est pas contorsionniste.)

« -Kessispasse ?

-Intendant ! Il faut les arrêter, Kanda va finir par tuer Lavi !

-Bah, c'est pas nouveau ça… »

Mais là, Komui vit les deux exorcistes en question passer en courant devant sa porte ouverte. Le brun gagnait du terrain, Mugen allait bientôt s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'apprenti Bookman…

C'est alors que Komui eut un réflexe.

« Kanda-kuuuun ! Jerry vient de te préparer un graaaand bol de soba ! »

L'interpellé se stoppa si brusquement qu'on entendit un crissement affreux, comme ceux des voitures sur un circuit de Formule Un. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il faisait deux minutes auparavant (au grand plaisir de Lavi qui détala comme un lapin. Sauf que **c'est** un lapin)

« **-SOOOOOBAAAAAA** »

Kanda s'était mis à marcher comme un zombie vers Komui qui affichait maintenant un sourire mi-béat mi-sadique, en murmurant « Ouiii, Kanda-kuun, _ils t'atteeeendent_ »

Les scientifiques, ayant compris le « plan improvisé de Komui » se jetèrent sur le Japonais en transe, le ligotèrent et le jetèrent sur le canapé du bureau de l'Intendant. Kanda, lui, cherchait toujours son plat des yeux, l'attendant impatiemment.

Alors, les scientifiques laissèrent leur supérieur s'occuper de la Bête, et s'en allèrent retrouver Bugs Bunny. Bien sûr, il traînait à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, il faisait son boulot, et en plus, c'est pas Kanda qui passerait ses journées là-bas.

Lavi entendit des pas rapides et des respirations haletantes s'approcher de la pièce. En gros, il entendait les subordonnés de Komui courir. Ils entrèrent tous dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le Bookman.

Le roux leva la tête de son imposant ouvrage et montra aux visiteurs son plus grand sourire, accompagné d'un signe de la main. Il était content. _Eux_, au moins, s'inquiétaient de savoir s'il n'avait pas fini découpé en tranches.

Alors que les hommes de Reever approchaient, le sourire de Lavi s'effaçait. Ils affichaient un air bizarre. Il comprit qu'il aurait dû fuir lorsqu'il senti un poing s'abattre violemment sur son crâne, le faisant tomber dans les pommes.

XXX

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla, il était environ quinze heures. Le roux se rendit compte qu'il était dans le bureau de Komui, sur le canapé. Et accessoirement, qu'il était ligoté.

« -Uuuuuh ? Qu'est-ce-que… ?

-Aaaah, Lavi, enfin réveillé ! Tu ronfles **très** fort, tu sais !

-Hein ? Komui ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous m'avez fait encore ? »

L'Intendant le regardait avec son air d'imbécile heureux. On pouvait difficilement le distinguer au milieu de la montagne de papiers qui couvraient son bureau. Lorsque Lavi observa les alentours, il aperçut Lenalee qui donnait du café à son frère en lui jetant un regard compatissant (à Lavi, hein !), avant de s'en aller discrètement.

A côté de lui, dans le même état de saucisson, se trouvait Kanda, apparemment _passablement _énervé, qui s'était éloigné le plus possible du rouquin et regardait le mur, tentant tant bien que mal de croiser les bras malgré les cordes qui le retenaient.

« -Vois-tu, mon cher Lavi, nous autres scientifiques, exorcistes et traqueurs, commençons à sérieusement nous inquiéter de votre relation tumultueuse.

-Quoiii ? »

Komui soupira. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils étaient devenus de véritables dangers publics (parce que Komui est **trèèèèès** calme, posé, et même sage, bref y'a pas de mot)

« -Reever, dites-lui.

-On a peur que vous fassiez un massacre, alors l'Intendant…

-ALORS, j'ai décidé de devenir votre _conseiller matrimonial_ »

Toute l'assistance poussa un soupir de lassitude. Kanda était devenu rouge de colère, ne pouvant même pas assassiner ce crétin.

« -Je vous ai dit mille fois que les conseillers matrimoniaux, comme leur nom l'indique, conseillent les _**couples**_ _**mariés**_.

-Je sais, Kanda-kun, mais ça sonne mieux que « _psychologue attitré_ »

-Maiis, Kanda et moi, on s'entend **bien** !

-Parle pour toi, imbécile !

-Allez, Yû ! Nous sommes _amis_, tout de même ? »

Le jeune Bookman fit un clin d'œil à son «ami » et tira la langue comme un gamin. S'il n'était pas attaché, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras en hurlant son nom, juste pour l'énerver.

« -Crève.

-Tu es méchant. Alors que je t'offre tout mon amour…»

C'en était trop pour les nerfs déjà à vif du Japonais. Poussant le siège avec ses pieds, il se jeta sur son camarde, histoire de l'étouffer avec son corps, ou de le mordre. Oui, le mordre, c'était mieux. Il y aurait du sang.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), sa manœuvre n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les deux saucissons commencèrent à se battre, essayant de se donner des coups de tête, de dents ou toute autre partie du corps qu'il seraient en mesure d'utiliser dans le cas présent.

Mais, Kanda avait beau être froid, taciturne et agressif, il restait un homme. Et un homme diablement **sexy**. _Trop_ sexy.

Car Lavi sentit justement une **certaine** partie de son corps, disons…_s'activer_. De peur que l'autre le sente, il tenta dans un dernier espoir de le repousser d'un coup de hanche. Qui les fit tomber par terre.

On découvrit alors deux choses. Premièrement, le commandant Reever ne savait pas bien faire les nœuds, les cordes retenant les deux compères se détachant presque toutes seules. De plus, on put constater que Kanda devait aussi trouver Lavi à son _goût_, et qu'il était aussi capable de rougir – très peu, certes, mais il rougit tout de même.

Kanda se releva brusquement pour cacher sa gêne, balançant de nombreuses insultes à Komui pour se défouler. Les scientifiques se postèrent devant la porte, faisant barrière de leurs corps pour empêcher les deux garçons de s'enfuir.

« -Bien, maintenant que vous êtes calmés, nous pouvons commencer. Lavi, qu'est-ce-que tu n'aimes pas chez Kanda ?

-Il est pas drôle ! Et puis, en plus, il veut pas qu'on l'appelle Yû ! Et il sourit jamais ! Et il essaye de me tuer ! Et…

-Ca va on a compris, idiot ! »

Kanda avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Lavi, qui essayait de continuer son énumération. C'est alors que Komui reprit la parole.

« -Bien, bien. Et toi, Kanda ? Fais court, s'il-te-plaît, si tu disais tout ce que tu détestais chez lui, on en aurait pour la nuit.

-Il fait chier.

-Mais encore ? (là, c'était _un peu trop_ court)

-Un gamin stupide et débile. Il passe son temps à raconter des conneries et à me parler comme si j'étais son ami ! Et en plus, il m'appelle par mon prénom ! (Vous trouvez pas qu'on se croirait dans une cour de maternelle ?)

-Calme-toi, Kanda-kun ! Bien, maintenant, le contraire. Lavi, qu'aimes-tu chez Kanda ?

-…

-Lavi ?

-…Ses cheveux.

-Euh…quoi d'autre ?

-…Ses yeux.

-Bien, bien…Hum !

-…Sa peau si douce…Ses fes…

-OH ! C'est fini ce rêve pornographique sur **MON** corps là ?

-Kanda a raison. Je parle de son caractère. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu finiras bien par trouver quelque chose.

-Il est très sérieux. C'est un très bon exorciste. Et, en plus, il est marrant à énerver !

-_Je. Vais. Te. TUEEEEEER_ ! »

Le roux recula d'un bond, une aura meurtrière s'étant dessinée autour du kendoka qui, même sans son sabre, pouvait flanquer une sacrée frousse.

« -Allons, les garçons, restez calmes, tout va pour le mieux.

-Ouais, parle pour toi. Ca t'amuse de nous faire chier ?

-Du tout. Je me démène juste pour assurer le bonheur de mes exorcistes.

-Alors le conseiller matrimonial, c'est pour notre bien ?

-Toutafé, Lavi »

Le Japonais ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lequel des deux devait-il tuer en premier ?

« -Bon, reprenons. Kanda, qu'aimes-tu chez Lavi ?

-…Rien.

-Yû-chan ! Sois gentil !

-Voyons, Kanda, creuse-toi un peu!

-…Il **PEUT** être sympa.

-OUAIIIIIS Yû-chan, je t'avais bien dit qu'on était les _meilleurs amis du monde_ (au pays des Bisounours !)

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, attardé. »

A présent, Lavi s'était jeté sur le Japonais et le serrait dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Kanda, bien que musclé, pouvait difficilement lutter contre une sangsue pareille. Et Komui, lui, toujours avec son sourire béat, était tout fier de son travail, alors que, si l'on regardait bien, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé la situation.

« -Bieeeeen, mes chers, vous pouvez disposer, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Et n'oubliez pas : Peace & Love ! »

BANG !

« -Yûuuuu ? Pourquoi tu l'as assommé ?

-Je me retiens depuis 3 heures »

Les deux exorcistes s'en allèrent, laissant Komui avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne, mais pressé d'être au lendemain pour à nouveau les torturer.

* * *

Quoiii ? C'est débile ? Je sais. Mais ça m'amuse beaucoup Niark Niark.

/ RACONTAGE DE LIFE\Au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'essaierai de mettre une suite mardi soir, avant mon départ en Allemagne (là où j'vais y'a ni ciné, ni Mcdo, damned !)

Je préviens, hein, le chap 2 c'est la même chose, en tout aussi con et tout aussi inutile. Mais bon, voilà

Et je suis parée pour les critiques et menaces de mort.


	2. Deuxième Round

Me revoili, me revoilou ! Je suis gentille, je poste avant de partir.

**Mikuru** : Merci, ça fait,plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon humour débile, euh…drôle…

Euh que dire ? Encore un gros gros délire quoi, pas sérieux du tout, comme d'habitude !

Bonne lectureuh !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kanda ne se leva pas. Il s'accorda la première grasse matinée de sa vie, tout en sachant qu'il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour venir le sortir du lit. Néanmoins, il espérait que l'on oublierait son existence, qu'il y ait une attaque de Komulin ou quelque chose qui retiendrait l'attention des habitants de la Citadelle.

En vérité, la personne que le Japonais évitait encore plus que d'habitude (parce qu'il évite tout le monde) était Komui. Ce fou avait décidé de faire de Lavi et lui un « couple » et de régler leurs « problèmes de cœur ». Non mais, de quoi il se mêle, d'abord ? Et puis, pourquoi il s'imagine des choses, celui-là ?

3 coups se firent entendre. Kanda fut plutôt soulagé de capter la voix de quelqu'un de relativement normal : le commandant Reever. (Parce que 'faut quand même être un peu bête pour aller travailler pour Komui)

« -Kanda ? Kanda, Komui t'attend dans son bureau. Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à le retenir, tu sais comme il est.

-Grmbl…

-Ah, au fait ! Komui a ajouté qu'il avait fait venir le maréchal Tiedoll, et qu'il l'enverrait te chercher si tu n'étais pas à son bureau dans les dix minutes…

-…J'arrive »

Car oui, Komui avait beau être complètement taré, il pouvait se révéler très doué pour trouver les bons arguments. Et à l'idée de se voir poursuivi par un maréchal en manque de « câlins familials », Kanda eut une soudaine envie de vomir, alors qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Il entendit Reever soupirer et s'en aller travailler (vous savez, ce mot qui ne figure pas dans le vocabulaire de Komui), alors qu'il avait presque fait une nuit blanche.

Le Japonais s'imagina son maître lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrassant de partout en lui demandant quand il allait se décider à se marier et lui donner une descendance. Remotivé, il bondit hors de son lit et, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant le bureau de l'Intendant.

Il essaya de trouver la force pour lever sa main qui lui sembla lourde, trèèès lourde, afin d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte. Lavi et Komui étaient déjà là et, s'excitant pour un rien, ils l'accueillirent joyeusement.

« -Yûuuuu-chaaaaan !

-Kanda-kuuuuuun !

-Vos gueules. »

Kanda se força pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Lavi. Il se demandait ce que l'Intendant allait bien pouvoir leur faire. Et il eut très vite la réponse.

« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de comprendre pourquoi, malgré vos relations houleuses, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de passer votre temps ensemble.

-Komui, vous vous prenez trop au sérieux. Et vous avez une tête affreuse.

-Il a passé la nuit à lire des livres sur la psychologie et les relations humaines empruntés à Jiji.

-Vous prenez cette histoire trop à cœur, c'est débile ! J'en ai marre, c'est quand qu'on se barre ?

-Kanda-kuuun ! Laviiii ! Décidément, vous ne vous entendez que lorsque que c'est contre moi ! Vous devriez vous estimer heureux que je veuille que vous vous épanouissiez tous les deux !

-Komui, c'est moi ou vous vous faites des films ?

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Yû-chan et moi sommes amoureux ?

-Bah, si, pourquoi ? »

Kanda n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le dise homosexuel, mais il appréciait encore moins qu'on le pense amoureux. Et c'est ainsi que la lame de Mugen alla visiter le cou de l'Intendant.

« -Kanda-kun ! Vois la vérité en face ! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu l'aurais tué lorsqu'il t'avait appelé pour la première fois par ton prénom !

-N…Non ! C'est juste que…euh…on est en guerre, et nous disposons d'une armée déjà inférieure en nombre. Je ne suis pas comme ces gamins qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser en oubliant que les temps sont durs *regard faussement accusateur à Lavi – faux parce qu'il est gêné*

-Qui tu traites de gamin ?

-A ton avis, abruti ? »

Komui afficha un sourire béat, pendant que les deux exorcistes en étaient au stade des insultes puériles. Selon lui, les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes des deux garçons montraient clairement les sentiments qu'ils se portaient (et il a raisooooon *sbaff*). A vrai dire, les seuls à n'avoir rien remarqué étaient sûrement les principaux intéressés. Enfin, tout le monde avait remarqué pour Lavi, mais pour Kanda, c'était moins sûr. Mais bon, Komui pensait que Kanda restait Kanda, même amoureux.

L'Intendant pensa enfin à réagir lorsque les deux jeunes hommes en vinrent aux mains (ou plutôt aux armes). De peur de voir son bureau brûler suite à une attaque loupée de Lavi (bah oui, le papier ça crame vite, alors la pièce risque de partir en fumée à la moindre étincelle), Komui se décida à les séparer.

« -Les garçons ! Reprenons où nous en étions.

-Komui ?

-Oui, Lavi ?

-Avouez, vous faites ça juste pour échapper au boulot. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. En vérité, il y avait trois raisons. La première était celle citée par Lavi. La seconde était de faire chier Kanda. La troisième était de les caser une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à forcer Lavi à violer le brun.

« -Non, mais ce serait bien si vous sortiez ensemble.

-Je vais vous tuer…

-Komui, pourquoi vous vous faites de telles idées ?

-Ca fera deux prétendants de moins pour ma chère Lenalee.

-Et donc vous nous emmerdez juste pour que ni moi ni Lavi ne touchions votre sœur. Alors que vous savez très bien sue ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu vois, Kanda-kun ! On arrive à quelque chose ! Tu avoues enfin ton homosexualité !

-Mais vous êtes malade !

-Si même ma belle Lenalee ne t'intéresse pas, aucune autre fille ne peut être à ton goût, donc tu es gay.

-Je. Vais. Le. Tueeeeer ! »

Kanda essaya de mettre sa menace à exécution, alors que Komui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Reever débarqua en hurlant et lui et Lavi durent s'y mettre à deux pour calmer le Japonais. On lui confisqua d'ailleurs Mugen, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

« -Kanda-kun, nous n'avancerons jamais si tu conserves cet état d'esprit !

-Komui, on pourrait abréger, s'il-vous plait ? On a pas évolué et l'auteur commence sérieusement à ne plus se sentir.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Kanda-kun !

-La ferme, Komui. »

L'exorciste brun commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre des délires de cet Intendant fou. En plus, ce crétin de Lavi en était presque à approuver les projets du superviseur. Et si… ? Non, c'était impossible.

« -Je disais donc, nous devons savoir pourquoi vous ne pouvez vous passer l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux très bien me passer de Lavi. Je dirai même que moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

-C'est ce que tu crois, Kanda, mais tu ne l'as jamais blessé ou étranglé lorsqu'il t'approchait, contrairement à Allen qui en a gardé de nombreuses séquelles.

-Humpf.

-Et toi, Lavi ?

-Bah, j'aime bien l'énerver. Il est facilement irritable. Et puis, je vais souvent vers Yû, vu qu'Allen passe le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Lenalee. Ca fait deux mois qu'il essaye de lui déclarer sa flamm…

-KEWAAAAAAA ? ALLEN A OSE POSER SES SALES PATTES SUR MA DOUCE LENALEE ? EN AVANT, KOMULIIIIN ! »

Komui avait crié tellement fort que la Section scientifique avait entendu ses paroles. Tous déboulèrent dans le bureau pour neutraliser, ligoter, bailloner l'Intendant et démonter la machine destructrice.

Kanda arbora un mini-sourire, et Lavi eut l'air perplexe. Reever les autorisa à sortir, les informant qu'ils n'auraient pas à revenir tant que le temps d'isolement de Komui ne serait pas terminé – au moins une semaine.

Lavi retourna donc dans sa chambre, sûrement pour se plonger dans un de ses nombreux et longs ouvrages. A vrai dire, il semblait ne pas s'intéresser au délire de Komui.

Kanda, lui, était d'humeur moins massacrante que d'ordinaire en quittant le bureau. Une semaine de normalité, de tranquillité, avant d'affronter à nouveau la bête. Mais, il s'arrêta. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Reever. Sa semaine de tranquillité s'envolait loin, loin, loin…

Ce matin-là, Reever l'avait informé de la présence de Tiedoll…

* * *

Yeaaah ! Tiedoll est dans la place ! J'adore ce gars, il me fait marrer avec Kanda !

A bientôt, all ! (et n'oubliez pas : Le Yuvi vaincra mwahahahahaha !!)


	3. Tiedoll s'y met

Salut ! Ben, voilà, troisième chapitre. Après, on risque de prendre un « tournant » grâce à ce cher Komui…mais ça vient plus tard ! Merci pour les (la, mais ça fait bizarre de dit la) reviews, et puis bonne lecture ! (Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur, siouplaît !)

* * *

« YÛ-KUUUUUUUUN !

-Merde ! »

Le maréchal Tiedoll courait vers son « enfant », les bras écartés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Son élève, lui, cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Malheureusement, dans un couloir vide de tout ameublement, l'espoir était mince.

« -Mon fils ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Alors, il parait que Lavi et toi traversez une période difficile ? Tu n'as même pas prévenu ton cher père que tu étais enfin amoureux !

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, merde !

-Comment ? Entre Lavi et toi, ce n'est que du…?

-Mais non, bordel !

-J'ai compris ! Yû-kun, tu profites de ce pauvre Lavi afin de satisfaire tes appétits sexuels ! Ce n'est pas bien, Yû-kun ! [Amuse-toi plutôt avec ton vieux père !] [1]

-Vous êtes complètement malade…

-Tu vas me régler ces problèmes de cœur, Yû-kun, c'est compris ?

-…

-Au fait, n'aurais-tu pas vu Daisya ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, Yû-kun. J'espère que ce cher Komui se rétablira vite, pour que vous puissiez à nouveau bénéficier de ses précieux conseils.

-Humpf.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure, mon fils ! »

Le maréchal s'éloignait en agitant la main, cherchant en même temps son autre disciple. Kanda, quant à lui, retenait désespérément ses pulsions meurtrières (il n'allait tout de même pas tuer son maître…), mais il échoua et décida de reporter sa colère sur la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit, Lavi. Pourquoi Lavi, d'ailleurs ? Bah, Kanda ne savait pas, et il s'en fichait.

Après avoir réfléchi, le Japonais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. S'il se disputait encore avec Lavi, Komui s'enfuirait de sa cellule (dans les sous-sols de la Citadelle, huhu) et reviendrait jouer les psychologues. Môyashi ferait l'affaire.

Mais le jeune garçon était introuvable. Le kendoka chercha partout, en allant de la chambre de l'exorciste jusqu'à la cantine, et ne trouva pas le jeunot. Pourtant, il devrait être au réfectoire…

C'est alors que le Japonais passa devant la chambre de Lenalee. Et il lui sembla entendre du bruit. Kanda approcha son oreille et perçut des halètements, soupirs et gémissement, ainsi qu'une voix féminine murmurer un « Allen… ».

La situation n'était pas très difficile à comprendre, et le brun devint tout rouge. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il en parlerait à Komui dès leur prochaine entrevue. Finalement, il avait hâte que la semaine passe (et aussi parce que son maître ne restait que 5 jours, huhu)

Et la semaine passa, lentement, très très très lentement. Entre Lavi qui ne cessait de balancer ses vannes plus pourries les unes que les autres, son maître qui lui sautait dessus comme un chaud lapin dès qu'il le voyait, et ses nuits blanches à cause du bruit que faisaient Allen et Lenalee, Kanda était exténué.

Mais il tenait en pensant au bain de sang auquel il allait assister lorsque Komui apprendrait les derniers « potins » de la Congrégation…

XXX

Komui était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, un air béat affiché sur le visage. Sur le canapé se trouvaient Kanda et Lavi, attendant que le Chinois se décide à parler. Ils semblaient beaucoup moins réticents qu'avant, même si Kanda restait…Kanda. Et il perdit patience.

« Bon, Komui, vous nous voulez quoi cette fois, bordel !

-…

-Komui !

-Hum ? Pardonnez-moi. »

Puis, l'Intendant se leva d'un bond et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver juste devant les deux exorcistes.

« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter de déterminer tous ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'enthousiasme et la…

-Abrégez. »

Komui reprit de suite son sérieux, ne tenant pas vraiment à finir sa vie un sabre entre les deux yeux. Et surtout pas maintenant, si près du but. [2]

« -Ahem…Nous essaierons de comprendre pourquoi votre couple bat de l'aile.

-Vous commencez sérieusement à me faire chier avec vos conneries, merde !

-Yû…Calme-toi, après tout, ça peut être amusant ! »

Le Japonais, bien que toujours en colère (qui a dit « comme d'habitude » ?) reprit sa place sur le sofa, sûrement calmé par la voix du futur homme de sa vie [3]. L'Intendant, sentant que l'orage était passé, daigna enfin commencer la séance.

« Bien, commençons. S'est-il récemment produit un évènement qui aurait pu bouleverser vos habitudes ? »

Kanda haussa un sourcil et se gratta le menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir, pendant que Lavi tentait de comprendre la question. Puis, le Japonais s'écria :

« Voyons voir…Rien, à part qu'un taré avec un béret s'acharne à vouloir nous mettre en couple !

-Kanda-kuuuuuun ! protesta Komui tel un une bête devant l'abattoir, accepte tes sentiments pour Lavi, histoire qu'on avance un peu ! » [4]

Le Chinois s'attendait à sentir un poing s'abattre sur sa joue, ou la lame aiguisée de Mugen chatouiller son cou, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister au massacre. Mais non. Rien ne venait.

Komui souleva une paupière, puis deux lorsqu'il conclut qu'il n'y avait pas de danger [5]. Il aperçut Kanda qui avait viré au rouge, mais, ne sachant pas si c'était de honte ou de rage, l'Intendant préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire quant aux joues du Japonais.

Il sentait néanmoins que les choses avançaient, et c'était le principal.

« -Bon, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, c'est ça ?

-Non.

-Et, à vrai dire, vous vous en fichez complètement ?

-Oui.

-Tout à fait. Et les lecteurs aussi. »

Komui afficha une moue dépitée. Il avait la bonté de sacrifier ses heures d'intense travail pour réaliser le fantasme de nombreuses personnes (à savoir mettre ces deux énergumènes ensemble), et voilà comment il était remercié !

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…Quelle ingratitude !

Enfin, Komui était quelqu'un de généreux, alors il irait droit au but, parce que bon, tout de même, ça devenait un peu long et plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait.

« -Bien, dans ce cas, je vais faire court. Vos personnalités sont clairement opposées. Ton agressivité, Kanda, (faible mot) et ta puérilité, Lavi, ne font pas bon ménage. Changez cela ou bien supportez-vous » [6]

Mais Kanda n'écoutait plus (Lavi non plus, mais on s'en fiche). Le Japonais se sentait étrange ces temps-ci, mais n'arrivait pas à admettre que Komui puisse avoir raison (et c'est compréhensible). Il commençait à comprendre, mais il résistait à la tentation [7], il se disait que c'était la saison…il n'avait jamais aimé le printemps, les petits oiseaux qui pioupioutent dans le ciel, les fleufleurs qui éclosent et les couples qui se bécotent sur les bancs.

Devant le manque de réaction des exorcistes, Komui claqua des mains pour capter leur attention.

« -Sur ce, je vous laisse. On ne se verra pas pendant quelques jours, j'ai une affaire à régler avant, je vous préviendrai. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent tels des larves, l'un se réjouissant de sa prochaine altercation avec Allen, l'autre se demandant ce que pouvait être cette « affaire ».

Soudain, Kanda s'arrêta. Il avait eu une révélation. Lentement, il se retourna vers le Chinois, et lui dit :

« -Au fait, vous savez que votre sœur sort avec Môyashi ? »

Komui perdit son sourire, mais ne sauta pas sur ses pieds, ne sortit aucun robot destrusteur, ce qui étonna le jeune homme. A la place, une lueur sadique apparut derrière les lunettes de l'Intendant.

« Héhéhé. Je suis au courant. Cela m'attriste au plus haut point, tu sais ? Mais j'ai pris toutes les mesures nécéssaires. »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'une sorte de talkie-walkie, et un horrible hurlement retentit dans la pièce. Un hurlement de douleur, la voix du Destructeur du Temps.

Lavi ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que le regard du Japonais s'illuminait.

« Ko…Ko…Komuiiii ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

-Les cachots…Torture…Douleur…Sang…Bwahahahaha ! Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

Bonne journée, ça oui…Celle de Kanda était illuminée. Il sortit presque en sautillant, satisfait. Le Bookman, lui, était passablement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et avait la légère sensation de se trouver au milieu d'une bande de fous.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Komui se rassit à son bureau et se dit pour lui-même :

« Phase 1 terminée. Application de la phase 2 »

Il partit ensuite dans un de ces rires diaboliques dont seuls les savants fous ont le secret, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

[1] *sbaff* Quoi, z'avez jamais imaginé Tiedoll en pédophile ? Non ? Bah moi, si u_u

[2]*Damned ! Komui serait une yaoi fangirl ?

[3] mince, fallait pas le dire ? Bah, tout le monde avait compris…

[4] En effet, ça fait trois chapitres qu'il ne se passe rien.

[5] Oui, fermer les yeux peut protéger d'un katana, tout le monde le sait

[6] Mais l'auteur n'est pas d'accord. Leurs disputes lui manqueraient trop. Komui est un mauvais psy, hein ?

[7] Mais comme on dit, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder, huhu

* * *

Ahlala. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, faut croire u_u.

Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez, comme d'habitude (j'espère au moins qu'il y a des gens, ici)

A bientôt.


	4. Le plan se met en route

Hey Hey ! Voici le chapitre 4, youhou, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Cette fois-ci, on s'éloigne du Q.G et des séances de Komui. C'est plus un chapitre de transition, il est donc assez court.

Je tenais notamment à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier MissTako-chan qui m'a vraiment fait rire avec ses nombreuses reviews. Bref, merci à tous (ça fait assi plaisir qu'une tablette de chocolat, mais ça fait moins de mal ^_^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui malheureusement ne fait pas vraiment apparaître Kanda, et encore moins Lavi.

* * *

Komui discutait avec Lou Fa. Il était en visite à la Branche Asiatique dans le cadre de ses « affaires », et, justement, il avait besoin de la jeune scientifique pour mettre son plan à exécution. Cependant, celle-ci semblait hésiter.

« Ecoutez…Moi, je veux bien, mais, je ne sais pas si…Enfin, c'est assez…

-Pense à la récompense, Lou Fa, pense à la récompense…Et n'oublie pas que pour accomplir ta mission, tu devras venir au Q.G…Je suis certain que ce cher Allen-kun sera RA-VI de te revoir ! »

La jeune femme devint rouge comme une pivoine, s'imaginant déjà dans les bras d'Allen en robe de mariée (elle, pas Allen). La réponse fut évidente.

« C'est d'accord !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. A demain ! »

Lou Fa n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Allen. Le beau, le sexy Allen, celui que toutes les filles convoitent (même si quelqu'un lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus)

XXX

Bak se baladait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la Branche Asiatique, un dossier à la main, comme à son habitude. Puis, soudain, il aperçut un dos. Un dos caché sous un grand manteau blanc, appartenant à une personne toute aussi grande (plus que lui, en tout cas). Et un béret. Bak blêmit. Merde, Komui l'avait percé à jour ! Il avait découvert son secret, son amour pour sa sœur ! Et il était venu pour le punir. Le torturer. Puis l'étriper. Et donner ses restes au Comte qui en ferait des hamburgers.

Bak tenait à la vie, tout de même, si bien que son premier réflexe fut de se coller au mur dans une position des plus grotesques, tel un crabe coincé dans un espace très restreint, dans l'espoir (mince) que Komui ne le remarque pas. Il commença alors sa tentative de fuite, avançant latéralement comme l'aurait fait un Lavi Uke après une nuit entière avec Kanda, dans la plus grande discrétion (Bak, pas Lavi, lui il est pas là). On aurait pu comparer le bruit de ses pas à celui d'un troupeau d'hippopotames en rût.

XXX

Komui était content. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, sans avoir à sortir Komulin. Vive le chantage. Les choses allaient grandement avancer. Oui, bon, il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Lou Fa, et éviter de faire le déplacement (ouaaah, prendre l'Arche, c'est duuuur. Enfin, pour Komui), mais elle était la seule personne disponible capable de réaliser cette mission. Quoi ? Une _autre_ personne? Non, Komui n'aurait pas pu…

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de « sa complice », se préparant à rentrer, lorsqu'il aperçut Bak qui faisait…qui faisait _quelque chose_ d'étrange…

« Oh ! Mon petit Bak ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-K-K-Ko-Komui !

-Mais…Que fais-tu ?

-Je…euh…Rien du tout !

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon petit Bak. Fais comme moi, repose-toi !

-G-G-G-Guuuuuh !

-Bak, tout va bien? »

Le Chinois fou aperçut alors le dossier que Bak tenait entre ses mains devenues moites. Et, bien évidemment, Komui est Komui, et il pensait être le centre du monde (dont l'astre solaire serait sa chère sœur). Donc, pour lui, ce dossier ne pouvait que lui être destiné. Et il tapa des mains à la manière d'une otarie.

« Oh ! Mais c'est le rapport que je t'avais demandé, c'est ça ? Ah, Bak, si tous mes scientifiques étaient aussi assidus que toi… »

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répliquer, il s'empara du dossier avant de le brandir avec un air triomphant et de s'en aller vers l'Arche, laissant ce pauvre Bak dans sa grande panique.

_Quand Komui ouvrirait ce dossier, ce serait la fin, Bak mourrait._

_Quand Komui ouvrirait le dossier, il verrait les photos de Lenalee…_

Bak s'évanouit. Par chance, Lou Fa était encore dans les parages, et elle appela Wong, qui vint immédiatement au secours de son supérieur, qui se réveilla trois jours plus tard. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

XXX

Komui était rentré au Q.G. Ca avait été vite. Il aimait la technologie, on pouvait faire tellement de choses, avec…Comme construire des robots, par exemple.

La première chose qu'il fit en revenant à son bureau fut d'examiner la couverture du dossier que lui avait donné Bak (ou plutôt, qu'il _avait pris_ à Bak) et de constater qu'il semblait très rempli. Pris d'une Flemmardïte Aigue, il poussa un long soupir, jeta le dossier sur la montagne de papiers recouvrant son bureau, et s'affala sur sa chaise, avant de constater qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de **primordial**. Il cria alors son désespoir.

« Lenalee-chan ! Apporte-moi un café, s'il-te-plait ! »

Komui devrait penser à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, à une heure où la plupart des exorcistes ne sont pas encore levés (tous sauf Kanda, en fait.) et où les scientifiques terminent leur travail avant de s'accorder leur « nuit » de sommeil de deux heures, une certaine chinoise arriva de la Branche Asiatique par l'arche, sous les yeux ébahis de Reever et de ses subordonnés qui se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Car bien évidemment, Komui n'a pas jugé bon de les mettre au courant.

Justement, l'Intendant apparut pour accueillir la jeune scientifique comme il se devait.

« Lou Faaaaa ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Tu es là, comme prévu, c'est génial ! »

Reever, qui n'avait rien saisi de la situation ni du pourquoi du comment, intervint :

« -Intendant, que se passe-t-il encore ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-Je lui ai demandé de venir. J'ai une affaire à régler et j'ai besoin de son aide. »

L'Australien de dit rien, interloqué. La situation s'annonçait grave. Quand Komui avait « des affaires » et qu'il affichait cet air sadique, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Néanmoins, ayant trop de travail pour se préoccuper de la destruction future de la tour, voire de la planète, il lança, dans un soupir :

« Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Puis, il s'en alla retourner à sa besogne, tandis que Lou Fa s'inquiétait en voyant le sourire étrange qu'avait l'Intendant.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer, ma chère…Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Très bien ! Par fait ! Magnifique ! Mwahahahaha ! Kanda est déjà levé. Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas. N'oublie pas ma promesse. »

Remotivée, la jeune femme porta sa main à sa tempe tel un militaire au garde-à-vous.

« Chef, oui, Chef !

-En avaaaaant ! »

Komui retourna dormir, rêvant de sa sœur et des cochonneries futures de ses deux exorcistes favoris, ainsi que des futures tortures qu'il infligerait au jeune Walker. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et laissa échapper un rire effrayant.

XXX

Kanda se promenait dans la tour, **presque** joyeusement. Il n'allait pas s'entraîner, profitant du sommeil de ses soi-disant « amis et collègues », appréciant le calme qui régnait à cette heure matinale. Non, il irait à la salle d'entraînement lorsque Bugs Bunny et son ami Mister Eau-de-Javel se lèveraient afin de plonger l'Ordre dans le Chaos le plus total. En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait le Japonais. Et tout le monde sait que Kanda a toujours raison.

Soudain, le kendoka aperçut une jeune brune portant une blouse de scientifique, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Etant un jeune homme _extrêmement sociable_, il décida de passer son chemin en l'ignorant. Cependant, il constata que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait rougi et baissé la tête, accélérant sa marche. Kanda se dit qu'il était à nouveau dans les emmerdes, tandis que Lou Fa attendait le bon moment pour agir.

* * *

Voici. Bon, pour la fin, j'ai un peu eu du mal. Pourquoi ? C'est simple.

Acte intelligent de Syn n°1 : Noter ses idées dans un cahier.

Acte intelligent de Syn n°2 : Perdre son cahier.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas : Le Yuvi vaincra bwahahahahahahahaha ! (oui, j'ai mangé des smarties, et alors ?)


	5. Lou Fa passe à l'action

Plopidoumbadoumpalapidam ! (traduction : Bonjour, Bonsoir) Je suis là, toujours là, et je poste la suite que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience, parce que je suis votre déesse vivante et que...*BAM*

Bref, bonne lecture (je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à dire…)

* * *

10 heures. Congrégation de l'Ombre. Lavi venait de se lever et se promenait dans les couloirs, la tête encore légèrement dans le postérieur.

Soudain, il aperçut Kanda qui, visiblement, se baladait lui aussi dans la Citadelle. Cependant, le Japonais n'était pas seul, une jeune femme le suivait, ayant visiblement beaucoup de choses à raconter. Kanda n'en avait rien à faire.

Le roux avait l'impression de connaître cette fille affublée d'une blouse de scientifique. Il fouilla de ses souvenirs et se rappela l'avoir vue à la Branche Asiatique, se jetant sur Allen en hurlant son nom. Et maintenant, elle s'attaquait à Yû. Lavi ne l'aimait déjà pas, c'était une croqueuse d'hommes.

Jaloux ? Lui ? Point du tout. Non non.

C'est alors que les deux Asiatiques passèrent à côté de lui, et Lou Fa s'arrêta devant Lavi, le dévorant du regard et battant des cils.

« Salut. Tu es mignon, tu sais ? »

Alors que Kanda commençait à s'en aller, elle poussa l'archiviste contre le mur et passa sa main dans cheveux avant de lui enlever son bandeau.

Le jeune homme, complètement déboussolé, ne la repoussa pas immédiatement. Son regard croisa celui de Kanda, qui lâcha froidement :

«C'est donc ta copine ? Elle me suit depuis ce matin. »

Il s'en alla ensuite, peu affecté par la scène, tandis que Lou Fa se séparait de Lavi et se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir foiré son plan.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise. La prochaine fois, elle s'attaquerait à Kanda.

XXX

Il était midi, Lavi avait faim. Son plan était simple : aller au réfectoire, se remplir la panse et partir tranquillement faire sa chambre pour faire une sieste, en allant au passage énerver un certain Japonais taciturne.

Le jeune homme, content de son planning, entra dans la cafétéria suivi d'Allen, toujours partant pour aller manger.

Cependant, le roux s'arrêta brusquement tandis que le plus jeune continuait sans se soucier de l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux innocents : Kanda n'était pas seul à sa table. Il y avait une fille.

Le fait que Kanda se décide à communiquer avec l'espèce humaine autrement que par les armes était déjà un exploit en soi, mais en plus avec une FILLE ! Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Un fait à relater dans les pages de l'Histoire, pour Lavi.

L'archiviste reconnut alors Lou Fa, la jeune scientifiques sortie d'on-ne-sait-où qui avait tenté de l'embrasser le matin-même.

Que faisait-elle ici, d'abord ? Et de quel droit se permettait-elle d'adresser la parole à Yû ? A SON Yû ! Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'embêter !

Lavi secoua la tête sous le regard perplexe d'un Allen avec un morceau de pain dans la bouche. L'exorciste voulait chasser de son esprit cette jalousie qui n'avait rien à y faire. Il devrait au contraire être content que le brun se décide à se socialiser.

Quoique…Il avait l'air d'ignorer totalement son interlocutrice. Ce qui, étrangement, ravit Lavi.

Cette fois-ci, Lavi se donna une gifle. Il se pensait en plein rêve. Il était jaloux d'une fille qui parlait à Kanda ! Il faudrait qu'il consulte.

Finalement, l'apprenti Bookman se décida à rejoindre Allen qui occupait presque toute la longueur de la table avec sa vingtaine d'assiettes, et mangea en discutant avec lui de tout et de rien, depuis le bilan des victimes de la dernière attaque de Komulin, jusqu'aux sous-vêtements de Lenalee.

XXX

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'épéiste au regard de glace dénommé Yû Kanda mangeait ses habituels soba, avec en prime une fille qui ne cessait de jacasser à côté de lui. Il l'aurait bien découpée en morceaux, mais on lui avait bien appris qu'il ne fallait pas être violent envers une femme.

« …et oh ! Lavi est si beau ! Si sexy ! Tellement que j'en rêve la nuit ! Si vous saviez, Kanda-san ! »

A ce moment-là, le Japonais fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de répondre que, oui, il avait remarqué à quel point Lavi pouvait être sexy. Mais ne voulant pas passer pour un gros pervers en manque, et se disant que cette phrase qui avait failli passer le barrage de ses lèvres n'était que mensonge, il s'abstint.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il me remarque ! »

A l'entente de ces mots, Kanda s'étouffa avec son repas. Elle lui avait sauté dessus quelques heures auparavant et avait peur qu'il ne la voie pas ? Folle, cette fille était folle !

Bien décidé à la faire abandonner (après tout, il n'était pas une de ses amies à qui exposer ses problèmes de cœur), il lâcha crûment :

« Je m'en fiche. »

Le visage de Lou Fa s'éclaira, cette dernière pensant que tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait provoqué une réaction chez le brun. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ça, Kanda ne l'avouerait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même.

Satisfaite, la scientifique se leva en affichant un sourire radieux, et, tout en s'éloignant, s'écria :

« Au revoir, Kanda-san ! Je dois aller acheter des fleurs pour les offrir à Lavi ! »

Il allait la tuer.

* * *

Je sais, c'est très court. Pour deux raisons. La première, un manque d'inspiration évident. La deuxième, un brevet blanc absolument pas préparé ni révisé, et donc, je dois m'y mettre, sous peine de voir ma moyenne de physique-chimie et de maths descendre en flèche. (Heureusement que je n'ai pas besoin de réviser les langues, huhu)

Cependant, je tenterai entre mes révisions et tout ce que j'ai à faire et que je n'ai pas envie de faire, de poster une suite, ce week-end si j'ai le temps, sinon lundi soir.

Merci merci et à bientôt, les gens, héhé.


	6. Ce qui devait arriver arriva

Youplaboum ! (Question du jour : pourquoi je ne peux jamais dire tout simplement _« Bonjour ». _Méditez là-dessus)

Voilà, la suite que…je voulais poster ce week-end mais que j'avais eu la flemme d'écrire.

Bref, ça part totalement en couilles, au départ je voulais pas du tout que ça parte dans un truc comme ça, mais au final j'me suis bien éclatée à imaginer ça.

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lou Fa s'était décidée à employer les grands moyens, bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas tant que ça. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qu'il l'attendait si elle menait sa mission à bien, elle se sentait remotivée, prête à tout pour accomplir son devoir.

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à séduire les exorcistes, ce qui s'avérait inutile. Elle avait aussi songé à employer la _« manière forte »,_ mais la différence de taille et de muscles était flagrante et elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins. Ou presque.

La scientifique se reporta donc sur le dernier choix qui s'offrait à elle, classique, mais efficace.

En tout cas, ça marchait dans les films.

Le principe était simple : renverser _**accidentellement**_ de la drogue – ou toute autre substance pouvant faire l'affaire – dans le verre de Lavi ou Kanda, et s'arranger ensuite pour profiter de son corps sous les yeux de l'autre garçon.

Après mûre réflexion, son choix se porta sur Kanda. En effet, Lavi était plus apte à éprouver de la jalousie et à la montrer que son compagnon Japonais.

Lou Fa se sentait géniale.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que Komui avait déteint sur elle et s'empressa de chasser ses horribles pensées de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle mette son plan en marche.

XXX

C'est donc le soir même qu'elle passa à l'action. Elle sortit de sa poche la fiole trouvée dans un placard, se dirigea vers la table ou le jeune homme mangeait seul, fit semblant de trébucher et, dans un geste habile, versa le contenu de la petit bouteille dans le verre d'eau du brun.

La jeune Asiatique s'empressa de s'excuser avant de se faire découper en morceaux et se cacha dans un coin de la salle pour observer la scène.

Problème : Kanda ne semblait pas avoir soif pour le moment. Elle dut attendre dix minutes, pensant que, peut-être, il l'avait vue verser quelque chose dans son verre.

Et enfin, il le porta à sa bouche, avec la grâce et la douceur qui le caractérisaient. Il bu tout d'une traite, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Lou Fa sursauta. En avait-elle trop versé ? Elle examina la fiole et l'étiquette collée dessus, pour se rendre compte avec stupeur que ce n'était en rien de la drogue…

C'était une potion du génial et inventif Komui. Et dans son cas, ces deux arguments étaient loin d'être positifs.

Les effets de ce philtre ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, l'étiquette arborait juste une phrase **« DANGER : Made by Komui Lee, le fou de la Section Scientifique ! »** Sûrement un coup du Commandant Reever.

Tout à coup, la belle endormie (NDA : Kanda) se réveilla en sursaut, toute rouge, mais ne souffrant visiblement d'aucun effet secondaire. Peut-être était-ce juste de l'eau dans une fiole, point.

Mais _« visiblement »_ était le mot clé, car si Kanda ne montrait aucun symptôme physique, son cerveau semblait gravement affecté.

En effet, il sauta d'un bond sur la table où il mangeait dix minutes auparavant, et se mit à faire…un strip-tease. Il déboutonna sa veste d'exorciste de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit ; il semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Puis, il commença à s'attaquer au reste de ses vêtements, tout en effectuant une petite danse qui ne laissait aucun spectateur de marbre. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'en empêcha, surtout pas Lavi qui était aux premières loges et dont les joues avaient pris une teinte carmine. Il fit l'opération _Kanda+Apoil=Bombe Sexuelle_, avant de retrouver un minimum de clarté dans son esprit. Sa pensée suivante fut :

**« Tiens, je savais pas que Yû portait des slips léopard. »**

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Cette fin-là fut provoquée par Komui Lee, responsable malgré lui des évènements actuels, et qui avait appris (on ne sait pas comment) ce qui se passait dans le réfectoire. Sa sœur s'y trouvant actuellement, il craignait qu'elle ne soit choquée et traumatisée à vie (alors qu'en vérité, elle se rinçait bien l'œil).

Alors que le Japonais allait retirer son dernier vêtement pour le plus grand bonheur de Lavi et, plus généralement, de toute la tour ou presque, l'Intendant chtarbé débarqua comme une furie en hurlant le nom de sa sœur, empêchant le spectacle de continuer.

Ensuite de quoi il quémanda l'aide de ses subordonnés afin d'emmener l'exhibitionniste à l'infirmerie, en espérant qu'on pourrait lui réparer le cerveau, lui faire un lavage d'estomac, ou n'importe quoi qui le fasse redevenir lui-même le plus vite possible.

XXX

« Désolée, je ne peux rien faire. »

La sentence était tombée. L'infirmière en chef n'avait rien pour lutter contre le mal de Kanda et sa libido démesurée (autre symptôme découvert pendant le trajet – il avait tenté de « caresser » Lavi, sous le regard plein de malice de Komui. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.).

«Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire de conneries, tous autant que vous êtes. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il se rétablisse tout seul, pendant ce temps on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance et j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Sa phrase signifiait, grosso-modo : «_Un volontaire pour passer la nuit seul avec ce pervers notoire ? »_

Silence. Que Lavi brisa.

« Moi, j'veux bien rester avec lui ! »

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur lui. Lavi était soit con, soit gay, soit masochiste. Ou les trois, peut-être. Les seuls à ne pas le regarder bizarrement étaient Lou Fa et son complice Komui, se réjouissant intérieurement de leur victoire – pas encore remportée, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Lavi prit alors conscience que sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion.

« Hey, les mecs ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Mais Yû-chan est mon ami (Nda : Ah bon ?), et on n'abandonne pas ses amis ! »

Les scientifiques poussèrent un soupir, à moitié soulagés, à moitié blasés. Sauf nos deux gugusses tarés qui voyaient la victoire s'éloigner avec ses petites ailes. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était que Kanda viole Lavi cette nuit. Alors, Komui joua la carte _« Joker »_

« Lavi, es-tu **sûr** que Kanda-kun est ton **ami** ?

-Hein ? Ben oui, pourquoi ? Vous voulez passer la nuit avec lui, Komui, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, idiot ! Mais tu sais, ces derniers temps, tu semblais _très_ proche de lui, enfin tu vois…

-C'est normal ! »

Une étincelle parcourut les yeux du Chinois. Lavi avait **enfin** pris conscience de ses sentiments…

« Je fais une étude sur les motifs de son caleçon porte-bonheur, je lui pose souvent des questions ! »

…Ou pas.

Tous s'en allèrent, complètement blasés, laissant le pauvre ( ?) Lavi à son sort, entre les griffe d'un violeur, obsédé, pervers, enfin bref, tous les adjectifs que vous voudrez qui désigneront la volonté du brun de se servir de son entre-jambe à des fins peu catholiques.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Une p'tite suite parce que j'étais inspirée et que j'ai rien à foutre ce soir. Et aussi parce que j'l'avais dit.

Sérieusement, je pense que j'ai un gros problème avec Komui et ses inventions. Et avec Kanda et l'exhibitionnisme, aussi. C'est pas un stage en entreprise que je dois chercher, moi, c'est un asile T_T

Sur ce, à la prochaine, les gens !

P.S **[Racontage de vie]** : J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré mon expression écrite…Vous croyez que si j'demande à ma prof de français de venir noter mes fictions pour rattraper ça, elle le fera ? *sbaff*


	7. Nuit en presque amoureux

Youplaboum ! Et puis, bonne année très en retard, accessoirement.

J'étais un peu moins inspirée cette fois (dur dur avec la reprise…) mais j'espère que ça ne vous dégoutera pas ! J'ai essayé de faire ça dans le léger, mais il fallait bien que je commence à avancer un peu…Voici donc.

**Mikuru** : Déjà, merci. Parce que tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies et que tu trouves ça drôle ! Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ma prof de français aime le Yuvi. Je préfère pas tenter le coup ^_^' J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même la suite (j'ai l'impression d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent…). Au fait, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu m'appelles Syn-chan !

Sur ce, tentez d'apprécier ce ramassis de conneries pathétique. Oui, c'est moins banal que « bonne lecture »

* * *

Bien évidemment, des précautions avaient été prises : on avait endormi le Japonais, en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas en pleine nuit pour violer Lavi. Enfin, **presque** tout le monde espérait ça.

Pendant que Komui et sa complice, nullement inquiet du sort de Kanda, préparaient la suite de leur plan machiavélique, Lavi veillait sur son ami endormi. Il espérait sincèrement que les effets de la potion n'étaient pas définitifs, vu que cet abruti de Komui n'a pas eu l'intelligence de fabriquer un antidote. Il faut avouer, les mots _« Komui »_ et _« intelligence »_ ne s'accordent pas.

Le rouquin posa une main sur le front de Kanda. Il était brûlant. Le jeune homme était en sueur, la transpiration collait des mèches brunes sur son visage livide. Kanda semblait malade, en somme.

Néanmoins, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Dans toutes les situations, il l'était. Surtout lorsque ses yeux brillaient devant un bol de soba ou un Akuma à tuer. Oui, Lavi aurait _tout_ donné pour que cette lueur dans ses orbes saphir lui soit destinée. _A lui seul_.

Il se gifla intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela ! Il n'avait pas droit à l'amour, lui, le futur Bookman.

Lorsque qu'il songea au mot _« amour »,_ ses joues prirent une teinte carmine, il se sentait cuit. C'était indéniable, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour l'espèce de glaçon de la Congrégation, bien qu'il essaye de se convaincre que non. Mais il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à ses problèmes plus tard. Tout ce qui importait, pour l'instant, c'était que Kanda aille mieux.

Lavi ôta sa main du front de son ami pour aller caresser ses cheveux détachés. Si doux, si soyeux. Lorsqu'il dormait, Kanda semblait vraiment différent de l'exorciste asocial et sans cœur qu'il était dans la journée.

Sa main passa sur sa joue, lentement. Il la caressa du revers de la main, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, et de s'endormir sur son torse nu.

Mais non, il n'était **pas** amoureux de lui.

XXX

Kanda fut réveillé par les premiers réveillé du soleil. C'était une habitude chez lui de se lever aux aurores, et il la respectait même après une telle soirée !

Il chercha à se redresser lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : un poids sur sa poitrine. Et il vit Lavi, endormi sur lui comme un bébé. A cette vision, les neurones du jeune homme se déconnectèrent pendant un court laps de temps. Parce que bon, un Lavi qui dort sur votre torse et veille sur vous toute la nuit, c'est quand même attendrissant.

Lorsque ses idées furent à nouveau claires, il se posa une question existentielle : _Que faisait cet abruti dans sa chambre ?_

Non.

Pas **sa** chambre. **L'infirmerie.**

Le Japonais se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici, et constata par la même occasion qu'il y avait un énorme trou dans sa mémoire. En effet, il ne se rappelait que d'avoir été diné, la veille.

Il se dit que, finalement, Lavi n'était pas totalement inutile. Et qu'il serait certainement la personne la plus apte à trouver une réponse à ses questions. Tout d'abord, Kanda opta pour le réveil en douceur.

« -Lavi. »

Celui-ci grogna et se cala encore un peu plus contre son torse. Luttant contre le feu qui lui montait aux joues, le brun insista :

« -Laavii !

-Mmmmmh… »

Commençant à être légèrement agacé, Kanda poussa le roux par terre en criant :

« Oh ! Baka usagi !

-Kewouaaaaah ? Kessissépassé ? Les martiens attaquent ? » répondit un Lavi par terre et complètement dans le gaz.

Puis, il leva la tête et s'aperçut que son _« amour inavoué » _était réveillé et, accessoirement, qu'on était déjà le matin.

« Yû ?

-J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Au vu de l'énervement de Kanda, Lavi se rappela la soirée de la veille, et craignait qu'il ne passe ses nerfs sur lui. Mais non. A la place, celui-ci lui posa une simple question :

« Lavi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ronds. Etant donné ce qu'il avait fait hier, il était difficile de croire qu'il avait tout oublié.

« -Bah…c'est une longue histoire…Tu tiens **vraiment **à le savoir ? »

Kanda hocha la tête, tout de même inquiet en voyant l'air qu'affichait le rouquin. Celui-ci reprit :

« En fait, tu étais en train de manger, et…tu as bu dans ton verre, et tu t'es évanoui.

-Ah » se contenta de répondre Kanda, pensant que l'histoire s'arrêtait là.

Lavi rougit de plus en plus ; il hésitait à continuer. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Quelques minutes après, tu t'es réveillé, et…tu t'es mis à _faire un strip-tease sur la table_. »

Il ferma les yeux, apréhendant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Cette fois, c'est ce dernier qui prit une teinte rosée, tout en écarquillant les yeux.

« Lavi, dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Ce serait mentir. »

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal, et il comprit pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie. Quitte à vomir…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques secondes.

« Intégral ?

-Quoi ?

-Le strip-tease… » marmonna Kanda.

C'en était trop pour Lavi, qui éclata de rire sous le regard honteux et énervé du kendôka . Il s'inquiétait plus de la tenue qu'il arborait que de savoir comment tout était arrivé !

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, il répondit à la question, non sans pouffer de rire par moments :

« En fait, Komui est arrivé avant que tu n'enlèves le peu qu'il te restait…C'était moins une ! Mais, le point positif, c'est que ta côte de popularité a sacrément remonté ! »

Pour réponse à sa vanne douteuse, Lavi obtint un bon coup de poing sur la tête, qui le fit grogner. Néanmoins, il s'amusait de la réaction de Kanda.

« Bon, laisse-moi continuer. Donc, les scientifiques ton porté à l'infirmerie, il fallait quelqu'un pour rester avec toi, et les autres ne voulaient pas, donc je me suis dévoué !

-Que c'est gentil de ta part ! ironisa le brun. Mais…attends ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait rester avec moi ?

-Ben, il semblerait que la nuit dernière, tu te sois transformé en violeur dégénéré. Tu m'as quasiment sauté dessus !» (Mais ça n'aurait pas été un viol. Il aurait été consentant, niark)

Kanda ne dit pas un mot. Il était trop choqué. Et honteux de s'être comporté de la sorte.

« Yû ?

-Komui…

-Yû-chan ?

-J'en suis sûr…

-Hey ! Ca va pas ? »

Il sortit de sa transe, son regard se glaça et il se leva d'un bond, une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

**« J'vais l'tueeeer ! »**

* * *

Voili, voilou. J'ai honte de pondre des trucs aussi courts, mais bon…Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour améliorer mon style d'écriture. Quand je vois certains écrits, j'en suis verte d'admiration !

Sur ce, à la prochaine, les gens (en espérant que j'me dépatouille pour poster la suite rapidement…)


	8. Le bunker secret

Youplaboum ! Euh, bah, une suite (sans blague…), encore une fois çà fait traîner l'histoire, mais là, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps…Et d'introduire un nouveau couple héhé…

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (à bord de la compagnie Syn-Yuvi Airlines…huhu)

* * *

Komui était planqué dans son _« bunker-anti-Kanda&Reever »_ qui lui servait à se replier lorsque l'un des deux entrait dans un état d'énervement avancé. En général, il espérait échapper au travail que lui confiait le Commandant mais, cette fois, il tentait de se cacher du Japonais qui voulait certainement sa peau – à moins qu'il n'aie passé une très bonne nuit en compagnie de Lavi, ce dont il doutait.

Kanda était un ingrat, il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il était amoureux. Bon, d'accord, Komui reconnut qu'il en faisait peut-être **un peu** trop. Mais c'était pour leur bien, et leur bonheur.

Maintenant que sa chère sœur s'était entichée de l'infâme Allen Walker, il n'y avait plus de raison de l'éloigner de tous les mâles de la Congrégation.

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna contre la porte _blindée-planquée-dissimulée_ au sous-sol. Le Chinois sursauta vivement, inquiet pour sa vie, puis la voix de son subordonné se fit entendre :

« Komui, c'est moi. Ouvre. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta et se jeta dans les bras de _«_ _son Commandant à lui tout seul »_, le suppliant de trouver un moyen de mettre Lavi et Kanda ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes. Celui-ci soupira et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui tendre une pile de dossier. Néanmoins, il lui promit d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi cet attachement soudain, ce tutoiement et ce baiser. C'est qu'à l'Ordre, tout le monde n'est pas comme le Bookman et le Japonais et ne mettait pas trois ans à se mettre ensemble. Il s'en étaient passé, des choses, en une nuit.

Tout d'abord, Kanda avait été drogué par deux Chinois écervelés, avait fait un strip-tease devant toute la Congrégation avant d'essayer de violer un rouquin borgne (qui aurait tout de même été consentant, en fait). Ce même rouquin avait été contraint de passer la nuit avec son brun préféré – enfin, pas vraiment contraint puisqu'il s'était porté volontaire. (Soulignons que Lavi est maintenant à la poursuite d'un Kanda en fureur, empli d'envie de meurtre à l'égard d'un certain Komui).

Et puis, aussi, plus de la moitié de la population masculine de la Congrégation avait découvert son homosexualité (et son attirance pour Kanda) grâce aux évènements de la veille au soir.

Mais surtout, **surtout** ! Reever avait compris que _son_ Intendant n'était pas innocent. Il avait tenté de lui faire cracher le morceau par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, et Komui avait finalement craqué. Il avait révélé être un homme hyper sensible, protecteur et romantique, avoir essayé autant qu'il le pouvait de faire ouvrir les yeux aux deux exorcistes et avoir fait appel à une scientifique pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Le Commandant avait trouvé cela tellement mignon qu'il avait embrassé le Chinois à pleine bouche en lui hurlant qu'il était un homme génial et qu'il l'aimait. Le bonheur total pour Komui, en somme. On se serait vraiment cru dans un film à l'eau de rose.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Komui râlait contre son nouveau petit-ami qui _« lui apportait encore masse de travail alors que sa vie était menacée par un fou furieux armé d'un grand sabre qui brille »._ Ce à quoi Reever répondit que c'était de sa faute s'il allait mourir. Après tout, on n'était pas sûr que Kanda ait des sentiments pour Lavi (ou des sentiments tout court, d'ailleurs).

Dans une autre partie de la tour, notre exorciste Japonais favori (le seul aussi) avait activé Mugen et courait à présent vers la Section Scientifique pour torturer, décapiter et découper un certain Komui Lee. Il était suivi par un Lavi légèrement paniqué mais à moitié mort de rire qui essayait tout de même de convaincre son camarade de ne tuer personne trop précipitamment.

Kanda arriva au département scientifique, prévenant de son arrivée avec une aura meurtrière. Ce fut Johnny qui osa l'approcher le premier.

« Kanda ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Où. Est. Komuiiiiii !?

-Euh…J-j-j-je ne sais pas ! Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas !

-Où est Reever, alors ?

-Bah…parti chercher l'Intendant… »

Johnny avait rougi puis entamé une prière, sentant déjà Mugen s'enfoncer dans sa chair…Mais non. Le kendoka grogna, tourna les talons, reprit une aura encore plus meurtrière et se remit à courir, toujours poursuivi par Lavi qui commençait à s'essouffler.

Dans leur course, les deux combattants croisèrent Allen qui venait visiblement de se faire réveiller par le cri de fureur qu'avait poussé Kanda quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou alors, il avait faim. En tout cas, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria sans plus prêter attention au carnage qui allait avoir lieu.

Puis, le Japonais s'arrêta net. Il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ennemi délavé et vit celle qu'il cherchait, Lenalee, pas réveillée, qui lui demanda en se frottant les yeux :

« C'est quoi, tout ce raffut ?

-Tu ne saurais pas où est ton frère, par hasard ? » la questionna Kanda.

La jeune fille hocha la tête horizontalement, soupira et marmonna :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait, encore une fois ? »

Intervint alors Lavi, qui s'était à peu près calmé. Il pouffa encore une fois avant de s'exclamer :

«Tu as bien vu le spectacle de Yû, hier soir ? On suppose que Komui à quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

-S'il sait que Kanda a l'intention de le tuer, il est sûrement parti se retrancher dans son _bunker-secret-pas-si-secret_. Demandez à Reever. »

Le brun marmonna un _« On le cherche, le Reever… »_ avant de frapper Lavi pour avoir **osé **sous-entendre que les évènements de la veille étaient un spectacle et donc, divertissants. Il s'élança au sous-sol, endroit où l'Intendant avait parfois pour habitude de concocter des potions et fabriquer des robots.

Heureusement pour lui, Komui n'était pas très discret de nature, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa cachette grâce aux bruits qui s'en échappaient. Plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte avec les moyens traditionnels –c'est-à-dire les mains – il préféra donner un gros coup de pied suivi de coups de Mugen qui ne mirent pas longtemps à faire céder la porte, aussi solide soit-elle. Komui, un peu surpris, poussa un énorme cri.

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Reever, cache-moi ! Il est là !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me sacrifier… »

Kanda s'avança, ses yeux pétillants, brillant d'une lueur qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais connue. Il était en manque de sang, il **fallait** qu'il tue…

Enfin, il souleva Mugen et se prépara à l'abattre sur la tête du Chinois…

* * *

Alors, le premier qui me traite de sadique, j'attends encore plus longtemps avant d'écrire la suite, nah ! (comment ça, « tant mieux » ?)

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié mon pétage de plomb. Je devrais vraiment penser à arrêter les smarties, moi. En tout cas, je ne pense plus qu'il y aura des masses de chapitres…je verrai…

A bientôt, chers Yuvi-isteuh !


	9. Komui au paradis, puis en enfer

Youplaboum! Il faut croire que regarder -Man en VF, ça motive. Genre _"ok, ok, j'veux bien écrire, mais pitié enlevez-moi ça!"._ Enfin, après être sortie de mon fou rire (et de mon envie de rendre mon dîner), j'ai terminé de taper ce chapitre - court, pour pas changer. Dire que j'étais bloquée avant la moitié...

Enfin! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. (oui, pour une fois, je ne me dénigre pas.)

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Komui voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il voyait surtout Lenalee. C'était la fin, il allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Le sabre s'abaissait lentement, très lentement. Le kendoka semblait prendre un malin plaisir à traumatiser sa victime.

Tout à coup, pris d'un élan de courage, d'une pulsion sexuelle et d'un désir d'être félicité pour avoir sauvé quelqu'un, Lavi se décida à agir. Il se jeta sur Kanda et l'embrassa, s'agrippant à son cou comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à la vie. Enfin, ça, c'était juste pour que le Japonais ne se dégage pas. Soi-disant.

Mais le brun ne se débattait même pas. Il avait écarquillé les yeux sous le choc, et avait même lâché son précieux sabre qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit clinquant de métal. Ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas encore mort pour ce qu'il avait osé faire, Lavi força le barrage de ses lèvres et accentua le baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Komui et Reever les regardaient bouche bée, avant de profiter de cette occasion pour filer discrètement (en courant). Le Chinois était très content : ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps arrivait enfin ! Et puis, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Kanda l'oublierait et reporterait sa haine sur Lavi. Ou bien ils sortiraient ensemble, se marieraient, auraient beaucoup d'enfants et Kanda rirait aux éclats en entendant les blagues du roux.

Ca serait bien.

Il imaginait de tels scénarios pervers qu'il se prit un mur en pleine poire et tomba à la renverse, sous le regard affolé de son subordonné-petit-ami qui se précipita sur lui en hurlant son nom. Puis, Reever une eut idée révolutionnaire et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

* * *

C'est à ce moment précis, quelques étages plus bas, que Lavi décida (enfin) de se séparer d'un Kanda complètement amorphe dont tous les neurones semblaient avoir déserté. Il aurait bien continué, mais il avait besoin de respirer, tout de même. Le rouquin observa longuement l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, hésitant entre : partir se carapater avant que le brun ne retrouve ses esprits, ou bien rester pour s'inquiéter de l'état mental de son _ami_. Kanda, lui, avait les yeux toujours grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ainsi que les joues en feu. Le mot _« sexy »_ apparut dans la tête de Lavi.

Finalement, il opta pour la première solution, ne tenant pas particulièrement à terminer sa vie en tant que hachis Parmentier, et déguerpit à toute vitesse, espérant que Kanda resterait _« statue »_ pendant encore quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se cache.

* * *

Dans la tête du Japonais, tout se bousculait. Que devait-il faire ? Son plus gros problème était l'attitude qu'il devait adopter vis-à-vis de l'archiviste. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer Lavi – au contraire, il aimerait bien goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Il aurait désormais du mal à le regarder en face, et ne s'imaginait pas vraiment aller lui crier son amour en chantant, avec une rose dans la bouche et un violon dans la main.

Et puis, il avait beaucoup de mal à avouer que Komui puisse avoir raison – dans son cas, tout du moins.

Planté comme un piqué au milieu du bunker à moitié détruit, Kanda se rendit à l'évidence : il était amoureux de Lavi, et ça le rendait malade. Malade parce que Lavi était un Bookman, et donc n'avait pas de cœur. Malade parce qu'il pensait que lui aussi, n'en avait pas.

Néanmoins, il rejeta la faute sur le roux: c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, après tout.

Mais le brun n'était pas le genre d'homme à réfléchir toute une journée ou à se lamenter sur son sort. Et puis, il avait sa fierté. Sa foutue fierté. Il aimait cet abruti, oui, et alors ? Il lui cacherait, c'est tout. Même si ça le faisait souffrir. Il était habitué, à présent.

Il était seul, et put se laisser aller à un soupir de lassitude avant de remonter dans sa chambre, s'occuper comme il pouvait.

Finalement, il alla dormir assez tôt, laissant un Lavi planqué dans son placard et guettant un Kanda à l'humeur assassine.

* * *

Reever, quant à lui, avait su profiter de l'évanouissement de son supérieur. Avec l'aide de deux scientifiques, il avait transporté Komui dans son bureau, et l'y avait enfermé. Johnny et 65, pendant ce temps, avait soigneusement empilé tous les dossiers incomplets et formulaires à signer sur son bureau, afin de le motiver à travailler. Une ou deux heures après, Komui se réveilla.

Il commença par se demander où il se trouvait. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son bureau qui – pour une fois – était rangé. Ensuite, il tenta de se rappeler les derniers évènements dont il pourrait se souvenir. Il n'eut dans la tête que l'image d'un mur qui se rapprochait inexorablement et d'une rencontre avec le sol.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était coincé, il commença à paniquer. Il se calma lorsqu'il aperçut un petit mot de son cher Commandant, avec écrit « Mon petit Komui, si tu travailles bien, tu auras une gâterie ce soir. Reever. »

Motivé jusqu'à la fin du siècle, le Chinois se mit à signer tous les papiers à une vitesse folle, absolument concentré sur son travail, ne pensant plus qu'à la nuit qui s'avérait très agréable.

Soudain, il aperçut un dossier légèrement différent des autres, et se rappela que c'était celui que Bak lui avait donné. Décidé à faire son boulot très consciencieusement, il l'ouvrit. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Des dizaines, voire des centaines de photos de sa pure, chaste et belle Lenalee étaient entassées dans ce dossier.

Oui, il faudrait qu'il rende une petite visite à la Branche Asiatique, prochainement. Il devait avoir une petite conversation avec Bak.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kanda était d'humeur exécrable. Encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir sur _« Que faire avec Lavi ? »_ pour finalement prendre une décision simple : l'ignorer. Après tout, ça ne lui semblait pas si difficile : il le faisait déjà, en temps normal. Même si, en temps normal, il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Péniblement, il se leva, encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Il préférait ne pas _le_ croiser à la cafétéria, par mesure de précaution. Ce serait idiot de le violer dans le réfectoire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Plus que tout, Kanda espérait une mission. Une bonne mission bien difficile et bien longue. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, il partirait avec Lavi, alors il décida de passer la journée à s'entraîner, plus encore que d'habitude. Il prit un petit-déjeuner très consistant et on ne le vit plus la journée, étant donné qu'il avait débarqué au réfectoire après tout le monde.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Lavi ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Il était partagé entre joie, peine, culpabilité et un sentiment de profonde débilité quant à son geste. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Bookman ? Hors de question, vu qu'il n'était même pas censé avoir de cœur. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir dans la tête l'image de son grand-père en train de rouler une pelle. Lenalee ? C'était une fille. Kanda ? Même pas en rêve.

Il restait donc Allen. Ce n'est pas lui qui irait répéter ça, surtout au Japonais.

C'est donc en début d'après-midi qu'il se décida à aller parler au jeune maudit, le reléguant au rang de psychologue forcé d'écouter ses problèmes et les obstacles qu'il allait devoir surmonter. Il prit un air sérieux – une fois n'est pas coutume – puis attendit qu'Allen finisse de manger, parce qu'on ne dérange pas un Allen qui a faim, encore moins s'il mange. Il lui bredouilla un _« J'aimerais te parler » _et tous deux se rendirent dans la chambre du maudit. Voyant que le roux hésitait à se lancer, Allen entama la conversation.

« Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-J'ai un gros problème.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Je suis amoureux. »

Tout de suite, Allen eut un déclic. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Voire pas du tout.

« Komui va te tuer.

-Quoi ? » répondit Lavi, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

« S'il sait que tu es amoureux de Lenalee, tu vas souffrir.

-Ah, oui, tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne fais pas cette tête, tout le monde sait que tu sors avec elle. C'est trop évident. »

A ces paroles, le plus jeune avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et observait ses doigts qu'il tortillait. Il était visiblement très gêné. Lavi eut un bref sourire à cette vue, avant de reprendre :

« Mais, tu sais, Allen, je ne suis pas amoureux de Lenalee. »

Allen leva brusquement la tête. A part Lenalee, il y avait peu de femmes à la Congrégation, et elles ne correspondaient pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait des goûts de Lavi.

« Mais, alors…Qui ? »

Soudain très gêné, le roux prit une teinte carmine et se surprit à se retrouver dans la même position que son ami quelques instants auparavant. Il observa le maudit quelques instants, puis se leva et se prépara à sortir.

« En fait, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Excuse-moi » bafouilla-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en tournant la poignée, mais fut interrompu par Allen qui lui avait attrapé le bras et le regardait dans l'œil. Celui-ci commençait à se demander qui pouvait être cette personne pour que Lavi, d'habitude si jovial et extraverti, devienne soudain si timide.

« Lavi, tu voulais me parler, alors parle-moi. Qui est-ce ? »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et souffla :

« Yû. Je suis amoureux de Yû »

Le jeunot mit quelques instants à réaliser que Lavi avait dit _« Yû »_ dans le sens _« Kanda »_ et pas _« you »_ comme «_ I love you »_ et resta bouche bée. C'était tout de même assez difficile à appréhender. Mais Allen était un garçon franc, et il n'hésita pas à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

« Désolé, Lavi, mais je dois te le dire. Tu es vraiment dans la merde. »

* * *

Voili, voilou. J'me suis amusée, là. Euh, bref, je posterai...je sais pas quand! Voilà! Comme ça, je serai pas en retard, hu.

Bref, à bientôt, les gens (à supposer que vous reveniez)


	10. Décision

Yohooo ! Waouh ! Ce chapitre devrait s'appeler « Que faire quand on s'ennuie pendant les cours », u.u Cette fois, je savais pas du tout où ça allait me mener mais…voilà, ^^

On approche de la fin, je crois…Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez (même si j'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fait faire à Lavi…)

* * *

Kanda était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ouverte sûrement pour la première fois depuis des années. Le regard vide, il observait la pluie qui tombait sur les toits. Le vent soufflait, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attacher. Il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de boutonner sa chemise, ni d'enfiler la veste de son uniforme d'exorciste qu'il ne quittait habituellement jamais. [1]

A vrai dire, tout autant que son regard, son esprit était vide. Vide de tout sentiment, ou presque. Il n'y avait que son amour pour Lavi, qui dominait sa colère et son agacement ordinaire. Kanda grogna. Lui qui abhorrait les niaiseries et les débordements d'affection, était amoureux. Et ce baiser l'avait peiné, car il savait bien que plus jamais il ne goûterait à nouveau les lèvres du roux, qui lui avaient paru si douces et délicieuses.

Lavi ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'impact de son geste sur le Japonais. Pour lui, ce n'était sans doute qu'un jeu, pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort et qu'il avait osé approcher et provoquer l'ours brun, tout en réussissant à échapper à sa fureur.

Komui entra brusquement dans sa chambre, sortant le jeune homme de sa déprime. Il avait visiblement oublié que le Japonais avait tenté de le tuer la veille.

« Kanda-kuuuuun ! » s'écria-t-il. « Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti t'entraîner ?

-Komui » répondit Kanda sans se retourner. « Partez d'ici, avant que je ne me lève et vous tue. »

Le Chinois perdit son habituel sourire béat. Si le Japonais avait vraiment eut l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution, il l'aurait fait avec Mugen, et en hurlant. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, s'approcha de Kanda et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, il demanda :

« Kanda-kun, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Dis-moi.

-Vous étiez là, vous avez bien vu. Ca vous a même sauvé la vie. »

Et alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, Komui dut se mettre à utiliser son cerveau et _réfléchir_. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ah, oui, il se souvenait. Lavi avait embrassé Kanda. Ou plutôt, il lui avait _dévoré la bouche_.

« Oh ! Lavi et toi êtes enfin ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

« Non, justement. »

Le Chinois sembla réfléchir encore quelques instants. Il ne tint pas compte de l'air et du ton désespérés employés par Kanda lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas être avec Lavi. Ne se souciant pas du Japonais au bord du suicide, il sortit en s'écriant.

« Bien ! Je pense que je vais devoir reprendre les choses en main ! »

Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans la chambre d'Allen, le maudit était resté choqué par la révélation de son ami, tandis que celui-ci s'offusquait de sa réaction et de la phrase très réconfortante qu'il lui avait adressée.

« C'est très gentil, Allen ! Merci de me remonter le moral !

-Tu aurais préféré que je te mente ? » demanda le jeunot en levant un sourcil. « Tu sais que Kanda est..est…enfin, tu vois ! »

Lavi avait l'air désespéré, néanmoins, il appréciait la franchise de son ami. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il poussa un soupir et murmura :

« Oui, j'ai vu, oui…Mais je ne comprends pas !

-Quoi ?

-Il ne m'a pas repoussé, quand je l'ai embrassé ! » s'écria le roux.

Choc total. Déconnection d'Allen Walker.

Le maudit buta sur le dernier mot, et des pensées assez peu catholiques firent irruption dans sa tête, qu'il chassa s'un gifle mentale. Il reprit quelque peu ses esprits et bafouilla :

« Em…Emb…EMBRASSE !?

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas dit ? » répondit simplement Lavi. « C'est bizarre que j'aie oublié de t'en parler, parce que c'était.._Wouah_ !

-_Wouah_ ?

-Oui, **WOUAH** ! »

Le roux s'allongea sur le lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il repensait à ce moment magique, et Allen comprit que ça avait dû être génial. Le maudit réprima un frisson. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître les détails. Il tenta tout de même de conseiller Lavi, vu qu'après tout c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

«Euh…T'as qu'à lui dire… » proposa-t-il.

« Tu sais, je suis peut-être déprimé, mais pas au point de me suicider. Enfin, pas pour le moment. »

Devant l'air sérieux du rouquin, Allen ne put que s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. Aimer Kanda, mais en plus envisager de se taillader les veines pour un boulet pareil ! Il aurait volontiers donné raison au Japonais : Lavi était un stupide lapin.

Bugs Bunny (ça lui va bien, non ?) se leva sans un mot, ouvrit la porte et se retourna avant de lancer :

« Je vais y aller. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un dépressif pour squatter ta chambre. »

Puis il sortit. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il croisa Lou Fa. Il l'avait oublié, celle-là, et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore ici. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la jeune scientifique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« B…Bonjour !

-Ouais…Salut.

-Euh…Vous êtes très beau, aujourd'hui !

-Ah ? Cool… »

Devant le manque de réaction de l'archiviste, Lou Fa ne vit qu'une seule solution : y aller franchement. Elle le poussa contre le mur, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être très, très près, et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

« Que puis-je donc faire pour que tu me remarques ? »

Lavi prit un temps de réflexion. Peut-être son cœur ne balançait-il pas vers elle, mais…elle était asiatique, comme _lui_. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, comme _lui_…Et _lui_, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce que l'on avait devant soi ?

Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille, jeta ses horribles lunettes à terre, libéra ses cheveux et chuchota à son oreille :

« Appelle-moi _baka usagi_…Et je t'appellerai _Yû-chan_… »

Il prit doucement ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle ne manquerait pas de tout raconter à Komui…Elle s'accrocha à son cou et apprécia le baiser. Lavi était quand même très doué.

Mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'aimait pas. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, dire ce qu'il voudrait, jamais elle ne serait **lui**. Elle pourrait tout au plus être **comme** lui. Mais un seul mot peut faire une énorme différence. Ce baiser était fade. Presque répugnant. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la différence de sensation, lorsqu'il repensa à celui qu'il avait échangé avec Kanda.

Rapidement, il détacha ses lèvres de la jeune fille, qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Il semblait légèrement perdu, et se contenta de bredouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à un _« Désolé »_ avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il se rendait compte, à présent, qu'il ne pourrait se contenter d'autre chose. Il avait besoin de lui, tout le reste n'était que broutille. Quitte à se faire tuer, il lui dirait. Car s'il ne pouvait être avec lui, il serait mort, quoiqu'il se passe.

Donc, il lui dirait. **Demain.**

* * *

[1] Contentez-vous d'imaginer *.* Oui, j'avoue, c'est inutile. Mais c'est pour le fantasme. Je veuuux voir un Yû comme çaaaa!

* * *

Ahlala…Nan, vous imaginez Lavi embrasser Lou Fa ? Huhu. J'aurais bien imaginé Kanda arriver juste à ce moment-là, n'empêche…

Sortons le champagneuh ! 10 chapitres, j'm'étonne moi-même de pas avoir lâché…faut croire que le Yuvi, ça me passionne u.u

Enfin, voilà, à bientôt les asticots (et vive les rimes).


	11. Retrouvailles rouges près de Papa

Youplaboum! Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais une panne d'ordi m'en a empêchée T.T Enfin, au moins, j'ai pratiquement fini le chapitre suivant et donc, il arrivera vite vite ((ou presque). En fait, je n'aime pas celui-ci, vu que je préfère le suivant, il s'y passe un peu plus de trucs...Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit le dernier pour autant.

Enfin, voilà, en réponse à Mikuru: Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un asticot, hein? Enfin, en ce moment je suis dans mon trip couples-gores-qui-durent-pas ou dragueur-moche-et-idiot-qui-s'en-prend-à-un-beau-gosse. Voilà. Et merci!

Voilà, en espérant que vous apprécierez...ça. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Komui se lança dans une mission impossible : infiltrer la chambre du grand, fort, puissant, taciturne et râleur Kanda Yû pendant son sommeil et, si possible, en ressortir vivant.

A deux heures du matin, donc, il entreprit de retrouver la "tanière du monstre" dans le dédale de couloirs de la tour circulaire. Il se doutait bien que le Japonais verrouillait sa porte, mais le problème était vite réglé : En tant que Grand Intendant, il possédait toutes les clés de la tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il farfouilla dans son trousseau pour trouver celle qui ouvrait la porte du brun. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il l'ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit afin de vérifier que son propriétaire dormait bel et bien – ce qui était le cas.

Ensuite, le Chinois chercha Mugen qu'il vit dans la main de Kanda (décidément, il ne s'en séparait jamais), colla un petit papier dessus, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Plutôt que d'aller dans sa chambre, il alla dans celle de son bien-aimé Reever, qui l'attendait les bras croisés, tel une femme qui attendrait son mari parti la tromper.

« Komui, où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Dans la chambre de Kanda-kun, pourquoi ? »

Reever faillit s'étrangler, s'imaginant toutes sortes de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres. Il n'en revenait pas que Komui avoue une telle chose de façon aussi décontractée ! Il avait employé le même ton que s'il avait dit être parti acheter du pain ou espionner Lenalee.

L'Australien cligna des yeux, puis dit calmement :

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Son supérieur mit quelques instants à comprendre le ce que sa phrase avait sous-entendu. Lorsque l'information fut montée au cerveau, il reprit son habituel sourire béat – il aimait voir Reever jaloux – puis s'exclama :

« Oh ! Tu as mal compris, mon petit Reever ! J'y suis allé pour ma _Mission Divine_ !

-_Mission Divine_ ?

-_Mission Divine_. Mettre Lavi et Kanda ensemble. »

Reever prit alors une moue boudeuse et grogna :

« Tu t'occupes plus d'eux que de moi… »

Komui rit, s'avança et l'embrassa. Depuis que le Chinois et _son_ Commandant étaient ensemble, l'Intendant laissait aux Scientifiques le droit de dormir la nuit. Mais Reever s'adonnait à une toute autre activité.

* * *

Au matin, lorsque Kanda se réveilla, il aperçut un petit papier collé sur son sabre chéri. Il grogna, l'attrapa et le lut à voix haute :

_« Retrouve-moi à 18 heures à la bibliothèque. »_

Le Japonais grommela. Il se demanda quel idiot avait pu lui laisser un tel mot. Secrètement, il espérait que ce soir Lavi, mais il était sûr que non. Si ça avait été lé roux, il aurait commencé son message par _« Yû-chan ». _Ou même, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de fixer un rendez-vous et serait entré brusquement et sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

* * *

Toute la journée, Kanda pensa à ce rendez-vous et à cette mystérieuse personne, à tel point qu'il ne put s'entraîner correctement. Il ne mangea même pas ses soba et n'insulta pas une seule fois Môyashi ou les traqueurs. Pire, il ne protesta pas quand son maître lui adressa un « Bonjour, mon fils ! ». Certains commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

A l'heure indiquée, le Japonais se rendit à la bibliothèque, ayant pour une fois ôté sa veste d'exorciste, mais toujours armé de son fidèle sabre (il aime les sabres. Pas bavard, attentif à ce que tu dis et fidèle, en plus). Dans un soupir las, il s'assit à une table. Il était seul, il n'y a avait personne. Kanda pesta contre l'imbécile qui l'avait fait venir et qui en plus était en retard.

10 minutes après l'arrivée du brun, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière fut allumée (évidemment, une certaine personne avait préféré rester dans le noir). Le cœur de Kanda fit un bond et il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la tignasse rousse de Lavi. Après un bref mais lourd silence, l'archiviste s'assit près du brun et se décida à parler :

« Ahem…Yû ! Ca va ? Héhé…Hem…

-Hmm. »

Tous deux étaient gênés. Il faut dire que grâce à leurs efforts, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur baiser.

« Donc, euh…Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? » demanda Lavi.

« Quoi ?

-Bah, tu m'as laissé un mot, non ? Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bandeau.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en as laissé un ? » s'étonna Kanda.

Ils se turent. Pour le brun, tout était clair. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assez stupide, suicidaire et atteinte pou leur avoir joué un tel tour. Un Chinois diaboliquement intelligent, accro au café et à sa chère sœur…Une personne qui n'arrête pas de vouloir les caser, tous les deux…

« Je suppose que c'est un coup de Komui, encore une fois » râla le Japonais.

Nouveau silence. Mais agacement profond dans l'esprit de Kanda. Non mais, il croyait quoi celui-là ? Que ça allait se passer comme dans les films à l'eau de rose ? Qu'ils allaient se sauter dans les bras de l'autre et faire l'amour toute la nuit, être heureux pour toujours et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Quel idiot ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, bordel ! Et ce serait quoi, ensuite ? Un Komulin-Cupidon ? [1]

Interrompant Kanda dans sa colère mentale, Lavi bafouilla :

« Bon…On fait quoi ? [L'amour comme des bêtes *sbaff*]

-…J'sais pas…

-Ahem…

-…

-Bon ! Bah j'vais y aller hein ! J'vais p'tet aller manger, moi ! » lança Lavi.

Heureux d'échapper à cette situation étouffant et à cette ambiance lourde, Kanda répondit :

« Ouais…Et moi j'vais aller…euh…m'entraîner…

-Ouais…Bon bah, salut hein !

-Euh…'Lut. » marmonna le brun.

Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il aurait été mort de rire en les voyant rougir comme des collégiennes. Surtout Kanda.

Tous deux retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, et le calme revint dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre surgit de derrière une armoire. L'ombre nommée Komui Lee remonta ses lunettes et souffla :

« Merde. Loupé. »

* * *

Lavi, comme il l'avait dit, alla dîner. Allen et Lenalee se trouvaient déjà au réfectoire où ils étaient attablés, et le roux les rejoignit. Le maudit, en apercevant son ami s'assoir avec une moue renfrognée, releva la tête de ses innombrables assiettes.

« Lavi ? Ca va ? Tu es tout rouge. » demanda Allen.

« Quoi ? Oui, oui, tout va bien. »

Le sourire de Lavi sonnait faux, très faux, et Allen, inquiet pour le roux, posa fourchette et couteau, croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, rien. J'ai un peu discuté avec _lui_, c'est tout. » tenta de le rassurer Lavi.

Allen sursauta sur sa chaise. Au vu de l'air dépité du borgne, il pensa au pire.

« Tu…_lui_ as tout dit ? »

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee les regardait sans intervenir. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et observait leur échange comme un match de tennis.

« Euh…Vous parlez de quoi, les garçons ?

-Non, rien, laisse tomber » répondit Lavi. « Et non, Allen, je ne _lui_ ai rien dit…_pour l'instant_. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau.

« Tu ne vas pas _lui_ dire, tout de même ? Tu es fou !

-Merci, Allen, je sais. »

Légèrement agacé, Lavi se leva et s'en alla, laissant un Allen blasé et une Lenalee complètement perdue. Le maudit n'était pas vraiment de bons conseils. Il alla se coucher assez tôt. Il se sentait lâche. La veille, il s'était promis de tout avouer à Kanda, et il s'était dégonflé. Il en avait eu l'occasion, pourtant ! Mais, le voir rougir ainsi lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, et il réitéra sa promesse de la veille : il lui dirait tout, le lendemain.

* * *

1- Clin d'oeil à **TakuArohaKiAKoe**. Non, ce n'est pas ça mais ça m'a bien fait marrer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est pas grand chose m'enfin. En vérité, il ne sert absolument à rien, mais ça m'a amusée. Enfin, à la prochaine!


	12. Gâteau au chocolat

Yololoyahouuuu! Rhalala...J'ai décidé de poster vite vite, pour la simple et bonne raison que le chapitre précédent ne servait absolument à rien! Et puis, honnêtement, ce chapitre me plaît assez bien...même si je doute (un peu) sur la fin...assez...lemoniesque, on va dire...Et c'est un peu pourri, vu que c'est mon premier...Voilà...

Enfin! Ca indique un peu ce qui se passe, mais tant pis. Alors voilà, ce chap est plus long, et c'est l'avant-dernier (le prochain est plus un épilogue, mais ça me faisait pas mal marrer, cette situation...il risque aussi d'être encore plus court que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire)

Et puis, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et encouragements (ben oui, sans vous y'aurait pas de lemon...ça aurait p'tet pas été plus mal, d'ailleurs), et plus particulièrent **. **pour sa relecture et son avis, sans lesquels je n'aurais jamais osé poster!

P.S: Ma prof de français a vu écrit sur mon agenda (à la date du 3 février...) _"Yuvi Power!"_ et m'a demandé ce que c'était, vu que je suis juste devant le bureau (me mettant bien dans l'embarras). Mes rêves de prof Yuviiste s'effondrent. Comprenne qui pourra.

Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, Lavi se réveilla avec un profond sentiment de détermination et de motivation. Néanmoins, il avait très mal dormi et, lorsqu'il regarda son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Feignasse.

Il se leva d'un bond, s'emmêla dans ses draps et tomba sur les fesses. Il accomplit un véritable parcours du combattant et, vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre, tout beau, tout propre, prêt à faire sa déclaration. Comme il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait Kanda, il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs.

Finalement, le roux tomba nez à nez avec Lenalee, qui lui annonça que Komui l'attendait dans son bureau. Comme si c'était le moment ! Juste quand il allait se déclarer !

C'est quelque peu énervé qu'il passa la porte du bureau de Komui, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver, assis sur le canapé, un Yû qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. L'Intendant, tout content de lui, s'exclama :

« Laviiiiii ! Je vous envoie en mission ! »

Le Chinois continua son bla-bla habituel, mais les deux exorcistes ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, tandis que Lavi avançait doucement, tout doucement, vers le Japonais de ses rêves. Il s'assit à côté de lui, posa une main sur sa joue glacée et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Kanda.

Après ce qui leur sembla être de longues heures, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et un frisson parcourut les deux jeunes hommes. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, ils avaient fermé les yeux et la main du brun s'était posée sur la hanche de Lavi. Tout cela sous le regard d'un Komui au comble du bonheur comme une maman-poule voyant ses enfants se marier.

Après de longues minutes de baiser, les deux exorcistes se séparèrent et Lavi prit son courage à deux mains, deux pieds et même deux oreilles si ça pouvait l'aider. A l'oreille de Kanda, il susurra les trois mots interdits _« Je t'aime »._

Soit dit en passant, Komui parvint à l'entendre et se mit à bondir de joie en renversant son café. Mais ça, on s'en fiche.

Lavi avait beau tenir son courage de toutes ses forces, il prit peur. Il craignait la réaction de Kanda, et n'osait pas plonger son regard dans le sien. Et le brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre _« Moi aussi » _ni d'esquisser le moindre geste que le roux était parti en courant.

Alors le Japonais resta là quelques instants, aussi amorphe que quelques jours auparavant, et essaya d'encaisser le choc. Quand même, imaginez : la personne dont vous êtes vous amoureux vous embrasse, vous dit qu'elle vous aime et se barre en courant avant même que vous n'ayez compris ce qui se passe, parce qu'elle a peur que vous la tuiez.

A ce moment-là, Kanda pensa qu'il devait vraiment avoir une réputation de sadique-sans-cœur. Ou alors, Lavi était un froussard.

Une fois sorti de sa léthargie, Kanda se leva d'un bond (faisant sursauter Komui au passage) et sortit à la poursuite de Lavi. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, et le brun dégaina Mugen en hurlant :

« Laviiiii ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Sa voix portait tellement qu'elle parvint aux oreilles de Lavi, quelques couloirs plus loin. Celui-ci détala comme le lapin qu'il était, sûr que Kanda cherchait à l'assassiner de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Dans sa course, il croisa Allen qui semblait revenir de la cantine en portant un gâteau au chocolat absolument énorme. Il s'arrêta lorsque le maudit engagea la conversation :

« Alors Lavi, qu'est que t'as à courir comme ça ? Tu t'entraînes pour le marathon ?

-Très drôle. Hilarant, même. Non, en fait… » répondit Lavi en rougissant. « J'ai tout dit à Yû… »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Allen. « Et, il a réagi comment ? »

Avant que Lavi n'ait pu répondre, Kanda déboula dans le couloir, sabre en main (juste par habitude). Lavi poussa un cri de fillette et paniqua. Un réflexe d'auto-défense fut de prendre le gâteau des mains d'Allen et de le lancer vers le Japonais qui le reçut en plein visage.

Lavi porta ses mains à sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, et Kanda, lentement, ôta avec ses mains le chocolat de ses yeux et de sa bouche, alors que le reste du gâteau s'écrasait au sol sous les yeux horrifiés d'Allen. Oubliant les raisons d'origine de sa poursuite, il prit un air des plus menaçants et grogna :

« Cours. »

Tout de suite, Lavi s'exécuta, laissant en plan un pauvre petit Allen affamé qui n'avait rien compris. Pris d'une envie de meurtre, Kanda, tout marron, repartit à la suite de Lavi en agitant Mugen et poussant des cris terrifiants.

Après dix minutes de course, Lavi, essoufflé, se cacha dans la bibliothèque, certain que Kanda n'irait pas le chercher ici. Il soupira de soulagement, à peine déçu de la réaction du brun. Il se doutait bien qu'il le prendrait mal.

* * *

De son côté, Kanda était à la recherche du roux qu'il avait perdu de vue, partagé entre l'envie de le tuer et celle de lui sauter dans les bras. Il jura, pesta, cracha. Il aperçut Reever et décida d'interroger l'esclave qui servait de petit-ami à Komui :

« Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Lavi ? »

Reever, chargé d'une pile de dossiers à traiter, réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, il répondit :

« Oui…Il me semble l'avoir vu se cacher dans la bibliothèque, il essayait d'échapper au « chocolat-man »…Mais, si tu as l'intention d'aller le voir, débarbouille-toi d'abord. »

Evidemment. Un archiviste en fuite ne pouvait se cacher **QUE** dans la bibliothèque, comme lui irait à la salle d'entraînement et Môyashi au réfectoire.

Après avoir suivi les conseils de Reever (sans même l'avoir remercié), c'est un Kanda tout propre et sans la moindre trace de chocolat qui entra dans l'endroit de prédilection d'un Bookman. Lorsque sa silhouette passa la porte, Lavi, accroupi sous une table, poussa une nouvelle fois un cri de fillette et tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, entre lui et la porte, il y avait Kanda, qui l'observait les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui !

-Très beau lancer, au fait. Mais tu mérites la mort, tu le sais, ça ?

-Oui… » répondit faiblement le roux.

Il observa quelques instants le Japonais dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête en lâchant :

« Oh, et puis vas-y…J'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant…Et de toute façon, personne ne me regrettera…

-Baka. » grogna Kanda.

Le roux ne répondit rien. Ce mot qui sortait si souvent de la bouche du brun, il l'attendait. Son cœur se serra. Blasé par la stupidité de Lavi, Kanda soupira. Il se baissa et lui releva la tête. Puis, il souffla :

« Moi, je vais te regretter…baka usagi ! »

En temps normal, n'importe qui se serait jeté dans les bras de Kanda en souriant et hurlant son amour. Lavi, lui, eut une réaction différente. Il rougit et cria _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _et eut pour réponse une (petite) claque de la part du Japonais. Après un _« Aïeuuuh ! » _retentissant, Kanda se décida à lui expliquer les choses clairement et très lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un attardé mental :

« Je t'aime, s'pèce d'idiot ! La prochaine fois, laisse-moi le temps de répondre avant de t'enfuir ! »

Et avant même que Lavi n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kanda se jeta – pour une fois, c'était lui – sur ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se mêlèrent et dansèrent, ne voulant plus se lâcher, comme si respirer n'était plus un besoin, mais que rester soudés était vital.

Et alors, Lavi se sentit le plus heureux des hommes. Et donc, il sentit une certaine réaction dans son bas-ventre. Le brun ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et esquissa un sourire carnassier en se séparant du roux. Il lui murmura un _« Ma chambre »_ à l'oreille et tous deux coururent dans les couloirs de la tour tels deux imbéciles heureux dans un champ de blé.

* * *

**_[Euh...Lemon?]_**

Ils entrèrent puis fermèrent la porte (un peu d'intimité, nan mais oh !). Lavi poussa _son_ Japonais contre le mur, frottant sa jambe contre son érection grandissante, lui arrachant soupirs et halètements.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à bander, Yû…

-Ta gueule. »

Lavi sourit et s'attaqua au cou du Japonais tandis que celui-ci avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt du roux dont il caressait le torse brûlant. Sa main frôla plusieurs fois la virilité de Lavi qui retint – assez mal – un gémissement. Celui-ci entreprit d'enlever la chemise du brun tout en lui léchant la jugulaire, faisant monter toujours plus leur désir.

Kanda crut qu'il allait devenir fou. D'un geste brusque, il retira le haut du borgne et déboutonna son pantalon. Lavi n'en pouvait plus non plus et, une fois que Kanda fut torse nu, il le poussa sur le lit de façon à être au-dessus. Il commença à passer sa langue sur le torse en-dessous de lui, redessinant le tatouage du brun, s'arrêtant parfois pour mordiller un téton, et faire gémir son partenaire.

Celui-ci mordit le lobe d'oreille de roux et passa une main dans son boxer. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à retirer le pantalon du roux, et son sous-vêtement par la même occasion. Frustré d'être le seul à être nu, Lavi déshabilla son partenaire et observa son corps offert, ses hanches, son cou, son torse et son sexe qui l'attirait de manière irrésistible.

Il se remit à le caresser, lui détacha les cheveux, découvrit de ses mains ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé et qui lui appartenait à présent. Et Kanda frémissait, grognait, gémissait, suppliant Lavi de passer à l'étape suivante. Dans un soupir, il lâcha :

« Lavi…Viens…Fais-moi l'amour, vite… »

Le roux s'empressa de répondre à sa demande, commençant par le préparer avec trois doigts. Evidemment, le brun souffrait, et le borgne faisait tout son possible pour l'apaiser : baisers, caresses léchouilles, il parvint finalement à calmer son partenaire qui le supplia une nouvelle fois un soufflant son nom.

Alors, il le pénétra. Le plus doucement possible. Il pouvait sentir le brun se tendre, ses muscles se raidir. Si le Japonais ne lui avait pas murmuré de continuer, il aurait sûrement arrêté. Il s'attela à lui laisser un suçon dans le cou, pendant que Kanda couvrait son dos et son torse de caresses et de baisers, les griffant parfois, mordant même son épaule jusqu'au sang. Et Lavi aimait ça.

Lorsque le brun fut totalement détendu, le roux commença des mouvements de va-et-vient et, peu de temps après, des vagues de plaisir les assaillirent. Tout cela faisait perdre la tête à Lavi. Il se sentait électrisé. Il entendait son partenaire ne plus pouvoir retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, et ces gémissements devinrent des cris au fur et à mesure que Lavi accélérait ses mouvements.

Et enfin ils atteignirent le plaisir suprême et furent déconnectés de la réalité. Ils explosèrent et jouirent presque simultanément, et le borgne ne put que lâcher le prénom de son amant dans un râle.

Il se retira, serrant Kanda dans ses bras le regardant dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient ressenti ce soir-là, et qu'ils ressentiraient sûrement encore de nombreuses fois. Epuisés, ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, mais recommencèrent de nombreuses fois dans la nuit.

* * *

*s'étire* Waaaah! C'est presque finiiii! Ahlala...cette fic' aura bien dérivé depuis ce que j'avais prévu au départ...Mais finalement, je suis assez contente du résultat...Quand même, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'écrirai un lemon...T.T

Enfin (faut croire que j'adore ce mot), j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça horrible et vous remercie. A bientôt!


	13. Golem

Et voilà ! C'est la fin, mes amis, sortez tous le champomyyyyy ! Bon, j'déconne. Alors voilà, la fin de ce truc qui aura fait 13 chapitres au lieu de 3, et qui aura pris une tournure totalement différente (surtout avec un lemon absolument pas prévu…ma main a écrit toute seule, sisi !).

Enfin, j'espère vous avoir fait (un p'tit peu) rire avec ça. Sniiif, Komui en conseiller matrimonial, ça va me manquer, n'empêche !

Voilà, une bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.

**Mowaki :** Merci ! Bon, c'était écrit assez vite et comme j'avais jamais écrit ce genre de trucs (perverseuuh !) j'avais de gros doutes. Encore une fois merci !

**Mikuru :** Non, je ne t'ai pas filmé, mais c'aurait été marrant. Hu. Oui, ma prof de français…Ahlala, quel dommage hein ! Je répète, c'est ma main qui est en faute, pour le lemon ! (disons que j'ai pas réussi à arrêter d'écrire et voilà où ça m'a menée). En tout cas sache que je reviendrais toujours ! (comme la Team Rocket *sbaaff*), et merci pour toutes tes reviews ! (j'ai trop l'impression de me répéter…)

* * *

Komui se retrouva seul dans son bureau après le départ quelque peu précipité de Kanda. Légèrement sous le choc, il décida de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires ; il n'avait pas envie de voir Mugen de trop près. Alors, il chercha quelque chose à faire, en attendant un éventuel retour des deux exorcistes. Il survola des yeux son dépotoir et aperçut un dossier. LE dossier. Celui qui faisait monter la colère en lui…

Comment avait-il pu oublier !? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Chinois se retrouva à la Branche Asiatique, à la recherche de Bak. A force d'errer au hasard des couloirs, il aperçut Lou Fa (qui avait décidé de rentrer après avoir vu Lenalee embrasser Allen…Beurk). Celle-ci lui indiqua où se trouvait le blond, et Komui eut bientôt le traître, de dos, dans son champ de vision. Il s'approcha furtivement de lui puis, une fois à sa hauteur, il lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Bak se retourna et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçut Komui.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! Komuiiii !

-Bonjour, Bak-chan » souffla Komui avec une voix absolument terrifiante

Puis, ce fut le trou noir. Bak s'était évanoui. Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, couvert de coupures, d'hématomes et de plâtres. Visiblement, Komui avait profité de son inconscience pour se venger. Et en pus, ce salaud était parti, ne lui laissant qu'un mot disant que ses souffrances ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Komui, après sa « visite de courtoisie », était rentré à l'Ordre. En essayant d'échapper à Reever, il glissa et tomba. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçut son « chéri d'amour minouroudoudou ».

« Où t'étais ? » demanda l'Australien.

« A la Branche Asiatique. » répondit Komui.

« Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? »

Komui partit dans un grand rire de sadique, puis se mit à hurler de rage devant un Reever compatissant. Celui qui serait la victime de son courroux était vraiment à plaindre. Puis l'Intendant s'enferma à double tour dans son bunker secret rempli de matériel pour travailler sur un nouveau Komulin. Non, il n'en avait pas fini avec la Branche Asiatique. (qui, étrangement), fut presque totalement détruite quelques jours plus tard.

_

* * *

_

(Le lendemain)

Komui était inquiet. Il craignait que Lavi soit mort après avoir embrassé Kanda. En effet, personne n'avait revu le roux depuis que le Japonais s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Personne n'avait revu le brun non plus, mais comme on ne le voyait pas souvent, ça semblait naturel.

L'Intendant craignait d'être responsable du sort de Lavi. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il attribue la mission de la veille à quelqu'un. Lavi n'était sûrement pas en état et il était hors de question d'envoyer Kanda sans lui. Ca ruinerait ses plans. (Même rongé par le remord, Komui n'abandonne pas !)

C'est pourquoi il avait convoqué tous les exorcistes dans son bureau. Et, bien sûr, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Komui. Lenalee, comme pour enfoncer le clou, fit remarquer leur absence :

« Lavi et Kanda ne sont pas là ?

-On ne sait pas où est passé Lavi. Quelqu'un l'aurait-il vu ? » demanda Komui.

« Moi » répondit Allen. « Je l'ai vu passer en courant, poursuivi par Kanda. Et puis, pour lui échapper, il lui a lancé un gâteau au chocolat. **MON** gâteau au chocolat.

-Et ?

-Ben, j'sais pas…Kanda l'a pris en plein visage, c'était drôle. Mais du coup, il avait l'air super énervé. »

Komui blêmit. C'était sûr, maintenant. Lavi était mort. On lui organiserait de belles funérailles. Puis, quand même, il était un peu con, celui-là, de croire qu'un gâteau allait l'empêcher de courir…

C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda entra, l'air impassible, suivi de quelques minutes par le « macchabé ». Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord (sous la menace de Mugen) de ne rien révéler de leur relation ; donc faire irruption dans la pièce au même moment aurait paru louche.

Lorsque le roux entra, Komui stoppa son monologue sur « l'effet de la colère su la fatigue » (il trouvait «étonnant que Kanda se soit le vé si tard), son visage s'illumina et il s'écria :

« Laviiiiii ! Tu es vivaaaaaant !

-Bonjour, Komui. Oui, ça va bien, et vous ?

-Kanda-kun ne t'a pas torturé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tch. »

L'Intendant était rassuré. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas comment Lavi avait pu faire pour échapper du Japonais (armé, qui plus est). Avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser la question, le roux lâcha :

« On oublie toute cette histoire. On s'est expliqués, je n'ai pas trop souffert (lui par contre…). »

Komui, sceptique, leva un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand Kanda s'expliquait-il ? Qui plus est sans tuer son interlocuteur…Il fut interrompu dans son introspection par Allen qui se mit à remuer, jetant des regards affolés autour de lui, laissant l'assemblée s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. Alors, le Chinois, avec le ton qu'on emploie pour les attardés, demanda :

« Allen-kun…Tout va bien ?

-Tim a encore disparu !

-Tu pourrais faire plus attention à tes affaires. » rétorqua Chaoji.

« Toi, on t'a rien demandé. » s'exaspéra Allen.

Le maudit se mit à effectuer une danse de l'affolement en agitant les bras et en hurlant « Tiiiiiim ! ». Venant mettre fin à cette démonstration qui resterait dans les annales, le golem doré entre par la porte restée ouverte, sous le regard des exorcistes silencieux.

Le golem alla se poster au centre de la pièce, devant tout le monde. Puis, il se mit à diffuser une vidéo, qui mit Lavi et Kanda très mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il s'était introduit dans la chambre du Japonais sans qu'ils ne le voient, parce qu'on voyait très clairement le brun et le roux en pleine action, faisant passionnément l'amour.

Personne ne disait rien, tous restaient là, bouche bée, alors que Komui entamait une danse de la joie. Enfin il était parvenu à ses fins ! Enfin ces deux-là étaient ensemble !

Allen, choqué (non seulement par la vidéo, mais aussi parce qu'un râleur chiant, viril et emmerdeur comme Kanda pouvait se faire uke-iser par Lavi), hurla :

« Tim ! PERVERS ! »

Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux acteurs. Kanda était devenu rouge écarlate, mais Lavi regardait d'un œil attentif ses ébats de la veille. Toute la salle éclata de rire, en particulier Komui, qui envisageait sérieusement de se reconvertir dans le métier.

Ensuite, tout le monde se tut. Chacun attendait la réaction (et les explications) des deux exorcistes. Puis, Lavi, peu attentif aux regards posés sur lui, passa son bras autour du cou de Kanda, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'écria :

« Regarde, Yû ! On est vachement doués ! »

* * *

Et oui, c'est fini…M'en fiche, j'ai encore Chaoji à faire chier sur une autre fic' (nan mais, il a cru qu'il allait y arriver, à violer MON Yû-Yû ? bouley…).

Enfin, soit, ça fait bizarre de me dire que je n'aurais plus à écrire de suite pour cette fic…mais j'vais m'y faireuuh (de toute façon, vu le nombre de prologues sur mon ordi, j'ai de quoi m'occuper…).

Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos reviews et encouragements qui m'ont beaucoup motivée ! Et à la prochaine ! (pour de nouvelles aventures mwahahahaha)


End file.
